The Dark Horse Alive
by TapD
Summary: "Blood is thicker than water Jack, do you know what that means? It means it sinks first. Your blood my friend, is frozen. Which means when everyone else drifts to the bottom, I can watch you float right to the top." Violence! You've been warned. :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare

**A/N:** This story will become very violent very quickly. So if that isn't something you like you might not want to read this (even though I hope you do anyways!) PLEASE REVIEW! Anything, lay it on me! I love it! Also, technically this is a crossover... but not _really_... You'll see what I mean ;) Hope you like it! Love it even! (- A little Snagglepuss for ya ) Thanks a ton!

He was bleeding ferociously from his gut as the boy squabbled down the empty street fighting for his balance.

"Get away!" he screamed behind him holding his hand to his wound. "Please!"

Trailing the mortal was a Nightmare, it's fiery eyes locked on its damaged victim.

The boy fell to the ground unable to run any longer, his laceration bleeding more intensely and his vision blurry.

"Please, just leave me alone," he begged, but it was to no avail. The Nightmare was no sooner on top him than ripping his clothes to shreds in search of flesh.

The screams pierced the winter night, unsettling the delicate following snow as the razor teeth of the beast found its target.

A hand came around to stop the Nightmare but was quickly pinned to the ground by a large hoof, producing another series of the painful screams.

Soon the boy's lungs were on fire as hoof after hoof and bite after bite rained down on him like a perpetual hale storm, tearing into his skin like paper.

"That's enough," a dangerous voice echoed from the darkness of a nearby alley - way. "We don't want him dead. Then he is no use to us."

The Nightmare ceased its malicious attack and sneered at the mutilated body on the ground as it trekked away, snorting puffs of dark smoke.

The boy was bleeding from every inch, pain searing into his bones at even the smallest attempts at movement. He could feel the warmth slowly leak from his heart as he mentally began welcoming death. Anything to stop the pain. Anything.

From his cloudy vision the boy could see a figure begin to incubate from the darkness.

"Pitch?" he uttered weakly. The very thought of the word made him shiver, soon to be followed by a sharp twist pain in his ribs. Had he broken them?

A wicked cackle of laughter penetrated to silence as the figure taunted, "Oh you poor little soul. How quickly we forget. Don't you remember me? Why, I feel insulted! I used to visit you…. Every night."

The figure grabbed the lapels of its long black shroud and pulled them together in an exalted manner.

The boy squinted, trying to ascertain what this thing had just said. Remember him? Every night? How is that possible? He tried and tried to look for something. Any familiarity at all. It wasn't working.

"I… I don't know who you are…Please just… Just go away!" he responded hesitantly.

The figure pulled his lapels a little closer together.

"Such a shame, such a shame. Well, then I'm just going to have to show you aren't I?"

There was a flash of light in the boy's eyes, and then nothing. Complete darkness.

Then his eyes began to focus… Images began appearing from the black, forming a film of mist around him.

As the mist dispersed he could then see himself walking in some kind of dark hall, a mansion maybe? There were paintings of old kings and queens on the walls, and ornate columns in various corners.

There was a feeling of loneliness in the place… Emptiness. As if it had been deserted for years. Cold and it was dark, the only light coming from half burned torches glimmering dimly on the aged walls.

"Where am I?" the boy thought. His confusion continued to soar through his brain… until he heard it. A deathly scream that rang through the halls shaking the boy's mental stability.

There was hand on his shoulder. Startled he whipped around to find himself staring at a black specter. It's body somewhat resembling Pitch, the boy new exactly where he was. The smell… the feeling… the sensation of overwhelming sadness and fear... It was all so clear to him now. He was trapped inside his own childhood nightmare.

A chill caressed his spine and a brick formed in his stomach as he stared at the figure. He did know. In fact, he knew it all to well.

Memories of sneaking into his parent's living room while they were watching horror movies danced through his mind. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as recalled what he thought to be the most terrifying of them all.

"Legend of Sleepy Hollow."

The movie had invaded his dreams every night for years as he tried his hardest to forget the gory images on the screen.

Now, within his own nightmare, he stood face to face with his childhood demon, the Headless Horseman.

"No!" he whispered.

"No! No! No! No it can't be real! You can't be real!" His voice had crescendoed to a full - bodied shriek as he forced himself to try and awaken.

A howl of laughter rattled his brain as he swirled back into reality. The pain of his wounds began to sting his flesh again and his eyes glazed with tears opening wide in search of comfort.

Long and heavy pants escaped his body.

"You know, I never believed one day I would be able to see you like this," the figure hissed. "Alone. Hurt. Broken. And best of all… Scared."

"Who are you? Why have you done this to me?" the boy managed to say through his heavy breathing.

"Huh, you still haven't a clue. You humans are so stupid! And to think, I spent my life hiding inside _you're_ worthless little mind. Next, time don't sneak into places you shouldn't be you little runt."

The boy's eyes grew wide.

A Nightmare horse crawled from the darkness behind the figure, lifting him onto his back and carrying him under a street lamp into full view.

The boy lost his breath as he realized whom he was sharing the street with.

His eyes followed the sadistic curves of the figure, all the way to the top. Or… No top.

There, in the light, was the very essence, the free – floating fully formed phantasm himself, the Headless Horseman. And tonight, he was Hell bent on snuffing out every last drop of hope from his new and most vulnerable victim, Jamie Bennett.

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Guardian of Fear

**A/N:** ok! Here's the next chapter. More explanation as to what's going on with appear in later chapters. Again, if violence isn't for you, then caution! :)

And now the next chapter!

There was haze of thick black smoke pummeling from a source beneath the Nightmare. All seemed hopeless as Jamie felt his blood chill, his veins frozen. How could this even be possible? He had banished the dream at least a year ago!

"Why... Why have you come? What do you want from me?" Jamie stammered. "I... I don't understand!" Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Poor baby," the Horseman hissed tauntingly. "Shall I play you a sad song? Or perhaps... Just end the confusion all together."

He reared a long and dark sword from his black cloak waving it in Jamie's direction.

Moonlight glistened off the blade revealing dry blood stains and demonic carving along the edge.

This was too much. Jamie was only a kid. How could something so evil... So... Morbid come from his mind just to torment him? What had he done? His thoughts began overwhelming his brain as his chest began to concave, his body now trembling.

"Aw. Are we going to cry now? Boy, you are a pathetic individual. I should kill you now just to end your incessant noise making. But then, it wouldn't be fun. Would it?"

The last words off the specter hung in the chilly air, echoing through the cold bleakness as his black companion gave a blood curdling cry, hoisting the front half of its skeletal frame into the night.

The sight was too much for Jamie, too... Familiar. The wretching came without end. Long gags onto the icy cement beneath him as fear and utter terror clung to his bones and to his sanity. Whatever was left of it.

"Now," two large hooves came stomping back down on the ground, continuing to circle the small child menacingly. "Tell me young one, the Guardians."

Jamie's eyes opened from there tough clench. The Guardians. The title seemed to being back a sense of warmth and comfort.

"Wha- what about them?" He asked weakly.

"I want you to tell me where they are." The horseman shielded his sword from view inside his cloak.

"NO! I'd never!" The boy spat.

"We'll I'm in no mood to argue. Besides, I already found one of them."

This struck Jamie. A deep pain shot through his gut at the deathly words. What could he mean? Who had he found?

"Who-" before Jamie could finish he felt something ram into his back. He turned to see what it was.

A pumpkin. A pumpkin with a face carved into the side. It was Jack - O - Lantern.

Weary and confused Jamie turned back around to find the Headless Horseman mounted on his Nightmare, looking at Him. But... Jamie could see... See something... Something Bizarre.

There was a head! There was a head atop the spirit. But not just any head.

"Jack!" Jamie cried.

There, sitting in the very place previously left unoccupied, was the white haired mischievous Guardian himself, Jack Frost.

"Don't worry Jamie. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Jack gave his usual grin, a strange sight to behold below the neck.

Tears began to well inside Jamie's eyes.

"Jack! Jack I thought... I thought I was going to die!" Jamie began crying again, large tears drizzling down his face.

"No Jamie! Nothing's going to hurt you! Not while... Not... Na... Jamie..." Jacks voice began to break and deepen, a crazed look coming over his face.

Jamie's heart beat began to quicken, his stomach churning again as he witnessed the head of Jack Frost slowly peel it's way from the resting spot atop the horseman and fall with a clunk to the ground, quickly dismembering into tiny particles of shiny black sand.

There was a crack of white hot laugher and Jamie lost Himself. It was over. He vomited his whole stomach before fainting into a cluster of fear and pain.

The horseman hollered with sinister cackles, his Nightmare trotting evilly around the passed out child before exclaiming "Happy Halloween Jamie!"

He continued his roar of laughter grabbing the reigns of his devil horse and rode off into the night sky, bringing despair, fear and sorrow with him as honorary guests. If Jamie wasn't going to help him track down the Guardians, he would just have to do it himself, no matter how many heads will roll.

**review! :) Until next time my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Guardian Angel

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love my friends! I finished this chapter earlier than I expected so I'm just going to post it and move on to the cool stuff ;) This chapter is less violence and blood and more friendship and cheese. A little pulling of the heart strings in this one but I think you'll be pleased with the outcome. Again, Review! If you have any ideas on where you think you'd like to see it go, lay it on me and 'll see what I can do!

Story Time!

Blistering. Cold. Dark. The night was left shallow and vague, as if a dream forgotten had been suddenly remembered. The Moon began to peak behind a mass of approaching storm clouds. It was searching for something. A boy. Jamie Bennett was his name.

Jamie was a sweet boy. Small in size but strong in his heart. He was a child with big hopes, vast dreams… always looking to the brighter side of life. He always took care of his younger sister Sophie and made time for his friends on a daily basis. But, Jamie was also a believer. Not just in these everyday things, but also in his protectors, his defenders… As he had come to know them, his Guardians.

Santa. The big jolly man that always smelled sweet as freshly baked cookies. Every year he brought Jamie just what he wanted, in return for year after year of being on the "nice" list. He had become a fatherly figure to Jamie… a symbol of strength. Dignity and Pride.

The Sandman. A quiet one, but with a lot to say. Always bringing Jamie sweet dreams when he needed them, and offering the best ear when it came to someone to talk to. Since he never talked, he was the best listener. To Jamie, a symbol of peace, and possibilities.

The Tooth Fairy. She was always so energetic and full of life, the vibrant colors of her feathers casting light onto any situation. She kept her chin high but her heart open. Jamie loved her for her positive outlook on life and her ability to cheer up even the unhappiest of people. A symbol of compassion and kindness to the wondrous boy.

Jamie also became fearless as he grew older, a pass down from one of his biggest friends, the Easter Bunny. This rabbit was the most fearless thing Jamie had ever met. Always ready to attack if need be, but keeping a warm soft spot available to anyone who needed it. No matter how grimace the tasks, he always achieved his goals. A symbol of heroism and determination.

Then there was Jamie's actual hero. The one who showed Jamie a good time and a warming heart. The one who brought the tears to a stop when Jamie was sad. The one who had convinced Jamie that anything… anything, was possible if Jamie just believed in himself. Jamie's best friend, Jack Frost.

Together they had snowball fights, fun nights, sad nights, laughed and cried, hollered and booed, talked and yelled, everything! Everything two friends could possibly do together, they did. And more. They were inseparable.

Now, as the night grew older, the hope of seeing his best friend… of seeing any of them, anyone, ever again seemed short to none.

Jamie opened his eyes weakly feeling the sting of his many wounds and slices bite at his body. He could barely see and the cold was beginning to numb his warm cheeks and lips.

He tried calling for help but found his throat had been constricted by the cold. Trying to stand he found himself collapsing on his back, pain like no other ripping through his muscles and tendons.

Jamie's fingers desperately clawed at the cement, as if he could drag himself to a place of comfort, a place of safety, a place where hope might be found, but there was none. He did not move. He _could not _move. It was no use.

Eyes closed again, fresh tears teasing his eyelids, Jamie laid there.

"It's ok." He spoke. There was a softness to his voice, a distance.

"It's really ok. I know they love me and I love them. I... I just can't take it anymore." The teasing tears finally fell.

"Forgive me, please, forgive me. I just want the pain to stop." He spoke not to anyone, as there was no one around. He just lay there comforting himself, letting himself know that it was ok to go. To leave, leave Earth… Leave this place that had seemed to betray him and his beliefs.

"It's ok. I love you. You can go. Really." He opened his eyes one last time with intention of taking one last look at the world. One last glance at his home before leaving… forever.

As he closed his eyes for the last time he could see the silhouette of something, a person hover above him. He could feel cold hands begin to lift him off the ground and the sensation of chilled cotton against his face.

Too weak and broken to open his eyes again, Jamie assumed he was in the arms of an angel. A heavenly being come to take him away to his new home. His place of eternal happiness.

A cool breeze tickled Jamie's fingers and he knew he wasn't on the ground anymore. But before completely blacking out again he heard a soft male voice comfort him saying, "It's ok Jamie, I got you. You're going to be alright. Everything's going to be ok. I got you bud." Jamie knew this voice.

Jack.

Jamie cried like he had never before. Tears of relief, tears of joy and tears of frustration. Frustration that he couldn't be stronger, that he couldn't be braver for his best friend.

Jamie wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's neck.

"Please!" Jamie whimpered painfully into Jacks hoodie, still unable to open his eyes.

"Don't leave me! Please! Don't leave!" Jamie began balling holding onto Jack for his life as he felt Jacks arms wrap tighter around his crippled frame. His strength revived a sense of comfort in Jamie.

"Ssshhh. Don't worry kiddo, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Jamie passed out in Jack's arms and together flew out of Burgess, out of the nightmare and began their voyage to the North Pole. Jack knew North would have room enough for Jamie especially in this condition. When they got there Jack would have only one question for the boy.

"Who did this to you?"

**So there you have it. Now, it's going to get interesting. I promise it will all be explained soon! No more confusion! Review and all that jazz! Hope you like it and are ready for more! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Going Rogue

**A/N: **This chapter will be dedicated to more detail about the consequences of what Jack had done previously. No violence in this chapter, but you like that then hold tight. It's coming back... If you don't, you'll like this chapter! BTW, thanks for all the support and lovely comments on my other two stories and this one so far! I'm new to fanfiction but i'm really loving it! So thanks! Anyways, review! It helps me dictate how later chapters will turn out, as well as the direction the story should take! Enjoy :)

The blistering wind threatened the little boy bundled in Jack's arms. He flew at a somewhat backwards state trying to protect Jamie from the biting cold, even though he knew his own flesh was cold enough. He could feel him tremble in his arms, victim to the dank atmosphere and knew if he didn't reach North's soon, it would be too late.

Just as he peeled over a snowy mountain - top he could see the dim yellow lights of a familiar workshop fade into view, the warm smoke from the cookie bakery bellowing into the frigid sky. A smile of relief fell over Jack's blue lips.

"We're almost there Jamie, were almost there."

Jack dashed to the workshop, bypassing the front door as the Yeti's weren't the most punctual at answering random knocks, and headed straight for North's office window.

North was indeed in his office. Checking over naughty/nice lists, creating his magical ice sculptures, and of course eating cookies. So many cookies in fact, the elves were beginning to take bets on when Jolly Old St. Nick would pop. He had just put on his half – moon glasses and started on a new list of children when he heard a tap at his window. Raising his head slightly from the long piece of paper he saw his fellow Guardian hovering outside the window.

North grinned widely at the arrival of such a beloved friend but soon lost the sparkle when he saw an unfamiliar, but very large object shaking in Jack's arms. Quickly he put the glasses and list aside and unlatched the window, pulling it open for his now frantic friend.

A gust of wind blew into the cozy little room as North struggled to close the window again.

"Jack!" he exclaimed. "It's been a while my friend. What brings you-" he turned around to find a dry bloody mess wrapped around Jacks neck and cradled in his arms, a look of panic and fear in Jack's eyes.

"Jack, what happened? Who is this?" There was a sudden stem of worry in the big mans voice as he strode to Jack's side.

"It's Jamie." Jack spoke instantly. "I don't know what happened but he's hurt. Badly. He needs something, someone, anything! Now! Quickly!" He was almost crying at North as Jamie began to tremble again.

North's brows dipped inward and a focused look took over his face. He gave the boy a cautious nod and slid on his large robe, covering his dark brown overalls.

"The boy needs medical attention. Follow, I bring you to infirmary. "

North waved his hand for Jack to follow him and he did. Quickly. Together they rushed through the toy factory and down a series of halls.

Jamie tossed a bit and let loose a slight grunt of pain.

"It's ok Jamie," Jack assured. "We're going to get you help. You're going to be just fine kiddo." But even Jack wasn't entirely convinced of this.

Jamie was getting worse every passing moment and with it his window of survival getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Keep up Jack, keep up. This is no time for sweet talking," North pressed, maintaining his quick pace.

Jack was slightly offended and hurt by this remark (after all, he was the one that flew the kid across half the globe to begin with), but cast it aside at the expense of the greater issue at hand.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they arrived at the large doors of the infirmary. North rustled with some keys and unlocked it revealing a bright medical facility. The accommodation was besprinkled with silver gurneys with white curtains, large windows that looked upon the cascading winter mountains, several medicine and medical supply cabinets and large ebony wood columns that encapsulated the glow of the majestic room. Jack was so entranced by it's magnificence he almost forgot about Jamie.

"Here Jack!" North urged. He pulled open a white curtain and gestured to a comfy looking gurney where Jamie could lay.

"Jamie can stay here. I get nurses… well the Yeti's to come and aid the boy. But after that Jack, we need to talk. Immediately." With hint of distaste in his voice, North left the room, closing the ornate doors behind him while Jack walked over and placed Jamie on the gurney.

He couldn't help but look at him, just for a little bit. Jamie was still passed out, but still he looked so… So innocent. His soft cheeks so light and young and his breath so steady. Even in his condition, knocking at death's door, Jack noticed how alive he looked. Jack, was not after all. He was immortal. No matter how hard he tried, he could never again be truly alive. Alive with warm blood, a steady beating heart, the love of life while it was yours to love, and for that he always envied humans. Envied Jamie.

Jack knelt to his side and brushed his cold fingers through Jamie's soft brunette hair lovingly. He could feel the parts of Jamie's scalp that were caked with blood and tears began to sting his eyes.

"It will be alright Jamie. Really it will. You can beat this… I know you can."

Jack brushed the tears from his eyes and was about to leave when several Yeti's burst through the door, mumbling in the way that they do, blew past Jack and promptly began tending to Jamie. The white haired spirit gave one last look at the gurney, the gurney carrying his only true friend, and started out of the infirmary.

He made a turn down the hallway when he heard a fuming voice behind him.

"Jack. My office. Now." He turned to see North with his arms crossed looking very cross himself.

Once inside the small room, Jack irritated, worried and slightly scared for what was coming, North sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands. A long sigh followed with a moment of complete silence.

Jack brought his staff close to his body and used his free hand to pull his hood up before placing it in his hoodie pocket.

Just as he opened his mouth to combat whatever it was North was going to say a long deep groan got him to swallow it again.

"Jack, why? Why did you do this?" there was a detectable amount of regret in North's voice.

The winter spirit was caught off guard by what he believed to be such a stupid question with an obvious answer. So he fired back as such.

"What would you prefer I do? Let him die on the street?" Jack reflexively pulled the hood back down from his head and leaned in defensively.

North pulled his hands from his face, placing them on his knees, and looked longingly into Jacks blue eyes.

"It would've been better… if you had."

Jack's knees grew feeble his eyes opening wide from their angry squint. His hand trailed from his pocket and flew to his staff to meet the other, holding on to make up for lost balance. He felt as if a bullet had penetrated his stomach and left through the part of his chest where his heart was beating.

"Wha – What did you just…" he could barely speak. The room seemed to circle around him, air flooding from his lungs. How could North? How could he say something like that? He knew Jamie was his dearest friend. He knew he would do anything to protect him. He was a Guardian! How could that even be a possibility to just… just let him die!?

"You don't know, do you?" North questioned the weakened Guardian. His eyes focused on Jack intensely.

All Jack could do was stare at him. He was still bewildered and now even more confused than ever.

"I never thought I would have to be the one to do this, but I see now… I must." North stood from his chair and turned to look out the frosty window.

The snow seemed to come down even faster now, violently. A blizzard was brewing. Understandably, as Jack's emotions affect the weather. And to say that a sunny afternoon was expected at the moment would be ignorant.

"Are you aware of our duty Jack?"

"We… we protect the hopes… and the dreams of children! Of course I do!" Now Jack was beginning to grow furious. What was North doing? Taunting him?

"That's right. We protect _hope,_ and we protect _dreams._ That, is our job. That is what we were created to do. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you what that means Jack?"

The Guardian only shrugged his shoulders, still seeing red.

North sighed. "It should never be told this way, but you leave me no choice. Jack, we can't interfere with the children's everyday lives. We cannot give one child an advantage that cannot be shared with every child. Even if it means…" North's voice began to quiver and he looked down at his large boots and closed his eyes. "Even if it means to save their life."

The words broke like shattered glass in Jack's ears and surge of pain flushed his body of belief and left him colder than he already was. A different kind of cold, an empty, chilling cold. He bit his lip in anguish, squeezing his eyes so tightly together he could feel a headache forming.

When he finally managed to string a few words together he only asked one question.

"Why?"

North could feel his heart - breaking but knew it was for the better that Jack is informed of as much as he could.

He lifted his head back to the window, unable to look Jack in the eyes, and continued.

"As Guardians, it not just our duty, but our responsibility, to give as _many _children as possible, a brighter life and more hope to depend on. But we cannot determine, nor be _active_, in how that child will eventually use what we have given them. We can simply encourage the right choices. You see, belief is a _fragile_ and most _delicate _piece of life to deal with, and the Man in the Moon chose us to do just that. But it can be dangerous. Guardians protect belief as a whole in the children of the world, but we must also be careful not breed the wrong kind of belief."

Suddenly interested, Jack took a few steps towards North (still cautious) and asked, "What do you mean?"

North put his hands behind his back, a strip of tattoo appearing from under his large sleeves, and pursed his red lips.

"If we show, or even hint, that our devotion to a group… or _one _child in particular is greater that to the rest, we begin to form a negative belief. The belief that we do not care about all, but a few. If that happens, and if that _belief _grows too strong or across to many children, the lights on the Globe will begin to turn red. It is called, going "Rogue." Should too many children in fact go _Rogue _our existence will be scorned and we will no longer be… Guardians. The Man in the Moon will erase our spot in every child's heart and we will slowly begin to fade away. For good." North lowered his eyes at what he had just said.

"Now do you understand Jack?"

He turned to find Jack hunched over in a chair, his face in his palms, heaving great sobs, tears trickling down his forearms into his blue sweater.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry!" I… I…" he fought to catch his breath. "I just didn't want Jamie to die. I just didn't want Jamie to die!"

Jacks sobs turned into body shaking wails as he lost himself in North's chair.

"Please, forgive me! Please!" Now on his knees, his composure burst apart, leaving nothing but the open nerve of a deeply pained spirit, gasping for breath and for mercy at what he had done.

A warm but firm hand grabbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Jack, it's alright. Everything will be alright. But…. I'm sorry to say… we can't keep Jamie here. He must return… tonight."

Jack lifted his tear stained face from his hands and gazed desperately into North's regretful eyes.

What did he just say?

**Again, Review! Until next time my friends! Hopefully tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fork in the Road

**A/N: **I couldn't help myself. This is quicker than I intended but here's the next Chapter! I hope it's a bit unexpected like the last! (Btw, in answer to a question, No. Jamie was not "stuck inside a horse." His nightmares were like any others. Bad dreams. The horses are only physical representations.) Hope that helps! Review please! :D

It was an arduous task for Jack, walking back to the infirmary. He knew deep inside that it was the right thing to do, but he just couldn't bare to part with Jamie. Not like this. Not after what happened to him. When Jamie clasped his arms around his neck and begged him to never leave him again, Jack felt his heart crack and fall apart knowing that one day, he had too. But why now? Why did it have to be now? It just didn't seem right. The thoughts kept Jack's head held low.

Once at the large doors, he gave a heavy sigh and pushed his way inside.

"Jamie!" For a moment Jack felt… happy. The boy was awake! Not at all to the health that Jack would have liked to have seen, but nonetheless, alive and conscious. White bandages and gauze covered nearly his whole body and both eyes were black. His small lips were swollen and one ear covered completely.

Jack rushed over to hug Jamie but stopped when a paralyzed look came over the boys face.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Jack asked.

"Your… Your… head…" Jamie could barely get enough air to breathe as he stared at Jack half terrified.

"My head?" What was Jamie talking about?

He reached out a hand gently to Jamie's shoulder but was cut off by the pulling of sheets over Jamie's head instead.

"Jamie, what's wrong buddy? I'm so happy to see you!" Jack kneeled down trying to get face level with Jamie.

A quivering voice responded from inside the tent of white sheets.

"Are… are you real this time…?"

"Am I real? Of course I'm real! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"How can I trust you!? How do I know!"

Jack was getting intensely concerned now.

"Jamie, I don't know what happened to you, but I promise I'm 100% genuine Jack Frost material." He joked a bit trying to ease Jamie's doubts.

The innocence in Jacks voice struck Jamie where he needed it and he lowered the sheets crying and flung himself upon Jack, arms around his neck once more, and legs around his waist.

"Jack! Jack! It's you! It's you it's you it's you! I was so scared Jack! I thought I was going to die! I knew I was going to die Jack!"

Tears soaked into Jack's hoodie as the boy bawled his eyes out, howling hysterically.

"Jamie it's alright. It's alright buddy! I'm here now! Nothing goings to hurt you! C'mon Jamie it'll be okay."

North had made his way into the infirmary to check on the two and saw them holding onto each other. He felt slight discomfort, knowing how this would have to end. Even he, wished it didn't have to work that way. But what could he do?

After a few minutes of waterworks and compassion, Jack placed Jamie back on the gurney a pulled a nearby stool over to it's side, getting as close as he could.

"Jamie," Jack began. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

There were a few sniffles from the wounded child as North too came to listen, interested in what he would hear.

When Jamie saw the large man he got wide smile. Well, as much of a smile as he could produce through his bandages and swollen lips.

Seeing Jamie suffer like this killed both North and Jack inside. He was so brave and sweet and so so innocent. How could anyone do this to him?

"Hi North!" Jamie said weakly.

"Hello young one!" North replied, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Please Jamie," Jack pressed. "Tell us."

The room seemed to crumble as Jamie recalled events of the night before. His face warped into a series of painful distortions and fresh tears made homes in the corners of his eyes. Just thinking about it made his body tense in agony as it had when the Nightmare was stomping on it endlessly. Then he remembered the voice. The dreadful hiss that spoke, "That's enough. We don't want him dead. Then he is of no use to us." The tears fell once again.

"Jamie?" North had knelt beside Jack looking into Jamie's glazed eyes.

Unsure of how to begin, Jamie decided to start from the most logical place, the beginning.

Through his whimpering to started, "I… I was… attacked."

Obviously aware of this Jack asked even more urgently, "But _who _Jamie? Who attacked you?"

Jamie knew he had to tell them. He swallowed deeply and began his story.

"I… I was playing out in the snow with my sister last night. I'm almost 13 now so my mom lets me take my sister out at night to play. My mom called us inside after a while… it was getting so cold."

Jack couldn't help but give a little chuckle at this.

"I let my sister inside but remembered I'd left my hat out in the snow. I went back to get it and… and…"

A knot formed in Jamie's throat. He almost couldn't believe what he was saying.

"And then a Nightmare attacked me. At first I got away but then it got my stomach…" Jamie gestured at a large piece of medical tape wrapped his middle.

"I tried to run, really I tried! But it got me! I thought for sure it was going to kill me." His swollen eyes closed a brief second, probably fighting back more tears.

"Pitch! That worthless-" Jack began spitting, his staff glowing a brilliant blue.

"No!" Jamie interrupted, calming him down. "It wasn't Pitch. "

North and Jack gave each other quizzical looks. Who was it then?

"I was attacked by… my own nightmare."

"You're what?" North asked confused. Jack only stared at Jamie.

"I know you won't believe me, but I was. I was attacked by my _own _nightmare. When I was younger, I always had bad dreams about… well… the Headless Horseman." Jamie felt embarrassed that he had just said that.

"And last night, he came and he attacked me. And he was riding one of Pitch's Nightmares. And Jack, he… he made me think he was you! And then he cut… oh Jack, he cut your head off!"

Both Guardians let go a small gasp, one of them stroking the tender part of their neck affirming it was there.

"He what?" At first Jack didn't believe Jamie. "Jamie that can't be true! That can't even be possible!"

"Jack you have to believe me! It did! Please! Please believe me!" The begging in Jamie's voice ate at Jack's mind. He could see Jamie was convinced of what he was saying.

"Ok. Ok." He folded looking down. North still was unsure.

"Jamie. Are you sure? Are you _sure _that's what happened? People get hurt on city streets all the –"

"Yes. I know what I saw! It was him! It was the Horseman!"

A quietness filled the chamber. Disbelief of all measure polluted the air. Jamie's eyes were pleading, Jack's stunned, and North's firm.

"Very well." North finally spoke. "But Jamie…"

Jack was snapped out of his trance. He knew where this was going.

"North no! Don't!

"Jack I'm sorry! It must be done!"

"But you just heard wha-"

"Jamie you can't stay here!" North's booming voice shook the walls.

For a moment Jack and Jamie sat. Shocked.

"What?" Jamie whimpered. "But I'm – "

"Jamie I'm sorry but you just can't! You must return to your home tonight!"

"North don't do this!" Jack pleaded. Jamie felt as though the world was atop his shoulders, crushing him like the Nightmare had. He collapsed to the bed and started crying. But no tears came, he had exhausted his body's supply. There were only dry heaves and Jack couldn't take it.

"How could you? This boy saved your life, and this is how you repay him? By sending him back to possibly be attacked again!"

"Jack it's not my decision! Jamie has a home and it's not here!"

"It might be." A random voice broke the argument.

"In fact, I might have to be."

The two Guardians knew this voice. It was Aussie. Bunnymund.

"Oh good," North remarked. "And what do _you _have to offer?"

Jack almost felt relieved to see Bunny, especially now that he was on his side for once.

Bunnymund hopped over by the gurney , glancing at the weeping boy on top.

"Jamie, I need to man up a bit and look at me. I gotta tell ya somethin."

Jamie didn't move.

"Get up mate, I don't wanna talk to ya like this." There was sadness in the rabbit's tone.

Eventually Jamie pulled himself from his feeble position, Jack and North making their way over as well.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked harshly, feeling majorly betrayed.

Bunnymund paid no mind and grabbed Jamie's injured hand inside his two warm paws, slight tears dripping through his fur. Everyone could tell he was grieving over something.

"Jamie, do you have grandparents, cousins, anyone else that you could live with?"

Surprised by the blunt question Jamie was reluctant to answer.

"Uh… well no. My parents never got along with our family so they cut us all off. I've never even met my grandparents or cousins. Why…?"

Bunny dropped his head solemnly, a sigh escaping his fury face.

"What happened?" Jack asked curiously. It was rare that the Aussie Guardian show so much emotion. Especially with Jack in the room.

Bunny raised his wet eyes to meet Jamie's black ones.

"I'm so sorry mate. You're parents…" Bunny squeezed Jamie's hands. "They were killed this morning."

Gravity seemed to pull the infirmary to the ground, buckling the knees of faith in the hearts of everyone inside. For an instant, life was put on mute.

**Review and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Defeated

**A/N: **Wasn't expecting such quick updates, but when inspiration calls I answer :D Here's the next chapter. Things about to get messy! (Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback! I really appreciate it!)

The infirmary had become a swamp of emotions, the only sounds being that of weeping, most of which came from Bunnymund and Jamie. This sight alone deepened the crevice in the other Guardians hearts. Bunnymund never showed too much emotion. Never. Not even when Sandy almost died did he actually… _cry. _

Jack walked over and placed a cold hand on Bunny's shoulder, hesitating at first, but then finally embracing him. Much to Jack's surprise Bunny didn't fight it, but in fact welcomed it. He wrapped his furry arms and large paws tightly around Jack sobbing heavily. Together they worked their mutual sorrow into something of beautiful connection.

Jack patted his pack, trying to comfort the hurt rabbit as best he could.

"It's going to be ok, man. We'll take care of Jamie. And soon, we'll go and get Sophie, and we'll find them homes. Even if it's here ok?"

Jack knew he had said something bad because at the mention of Sophie's name Bunny sank deeper into Jack's arms and let go of several breathy gasps. He then broke from Jack falling to his knees. Now it was his turn to put his face in his paws.

"Jack, Sophie's… Sophie's gone too! The little ankle – bitta's gone!"

The room fell silent. The amount of crying and pain that came over Bunnymund at that moment brought the temperature of the room lower than even Jack could muster. A torrid hurt ripped at the souls of everybody but most of all, Jamie.

No sound came from the boy. Just a blank stare, as if he'd seen a ghost. He felt as though a bear trap had snapped on his heart severing it from his body. He was broken, injured, lost, empty, and now… now he felt as though he was alone. Truly alone. His family was gone, and he couldn't bring them back., no matter how hard he tried. He never got to say goodbye, never got to tell them how much he loved them, how much he cared abut them. Could never get back the fun times and happy memories they shared. Everything was dead. Hopeless. Shattered.

Jamie sat on his heels feeling as though he was bleeding through his numerous bandages, not from his wounds, but directly from his heart. Wasn't it just last night he was playing with his little sister? Wasn't it just yesterday that he helped his mom make lunch and played basketball with his dad? And now, they were all gone. Just like that.

The last of the tears his body could summon slowly slid down his scarred face, and with it, his hope.

"Jack." Jamie finally spoke blankly. "How did you find me? Last night. How did you know where I was?"

Jack closed his eyes remembering how he came upon the wounded child.

"Well, I… I was around, bringing some winter too parts of Burgess when a light caught my eye. I… I think it was Man in the Moon. I followed the light and it was shining on you. I was so scared I just, I took you."

Jamie didn't respond physically, he simply spoke quietly, "I wish you had let me die."

Jack's felt his body tremble. "No! Jamie I couldn't – "

"I've got nothing left Jack. Nothing." Jamie cut Jack off sounding more miserable than ever. "My family is gone, I'm in pain, I can barely move. I just wish I was dead. I don't want to hurt anymore!"

The winter spirit tried his hardest to keep down the daring blubbering mess he so longingly wanted to become right then but was caught off guard by a strange voice.

"Tragic isn't it. What a shame." From a shadow in the corner of the room came the sounds of footsteps as a black figure stepped out. Pitch Black.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed angrily. The Guardians broke from their depressive posture assembled into an attack formation, forming a barrier around Jamie.

Jack flew into the air convening an icy glow at the edge of his staff.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" he shouted and blasted an ice shard in Pitch's direction.

A large concretion of black sand whipped into view deflecting the frozen attack, and swarmed around Pitch in a hurricane of darkness.

"I'm not here to fight!" Pitch snapped and detonated the swirling mass, sending Jack across the room and blowing the others off balance.

Pitch stepped forward. "I'm here to help."

North got back on his feet and pulled his large swords fiercely into a defensive position.

"Why would _you _want to help us?" He hissed, his Russian accent sounding thicker than ever.

Bunny chimed in, boomerangs at the ready. "We don't need ya mate. Get lost!"

Pitch snarled and began to ominously stride around the facility.

"Do you really think I'd waste my valuable time coming here if I didn't mean what I said?" Pitch retorted.

"Of course you would you deceptive filth!" Jack snapped pulling himself from a barrel of medicine he'd fallen in. "You'd do anything to get your grubby hands on Jamie!" He fired another blast of ice at Pitch, who knowing crawled into a shadow reappearing in another corner, evading the impact.

"I'm here to help you, you blasted idiots!" The gold in Pitch's eyes looked as though they were burning.

"We don't need your help worm!" North threatened the dark man with one of his immaculate swords.

"Oh all the name calling and the insults, and you still don't believe me. Very well. Maybe the boy can convince you," Pitch heckled.

"Don't you dare touch Jamie!" Jack yelled but it was too late. From the shadows bounded several Nightmares, their mains flickering evilly behind them.

Jamie's heart stopped. A painful scream bit the air and he fell keeled over onto the gurney. The screaming continued without end as the Nightmares trotted grimly around Pitch.

"Jamie!" the Guardians called in unison. They flew to his side but hadn't a clue what to do.

"Pitch! Make it stop!" Jack begged.

"That's enough Pitch! No more!" North cried, but still it persisted, Jamie's cries getting more and more deafening by the second.

"His body can't handle it." Bunny stated quickly. "We have to put an end to this one way or another." Bunny turned to Pitch but felt a hand grab his wrist.

Jack tried to stop him, still not trusting the Boogieman. "Bunny, No!"

"Jack if we don't end this Jamie will die too!"

Jack's electric eyes grew wide and desperate at the realization. Feeling defeated, he let go.

Bunnymund turned back to Pitch.

"Ok. How can you help?" Bunny's voice was firm but hesitant at the same time.

Pitch chuckled slightly and waved his hand. The Nightmares retreated back into the shadows and Jamie's cries faded away, heavy pants replacing them.

Jamie grabbed Jack's hand tightly as though Jack we're holding him over a pit of snakes.

"Please," Jamie begged. "Don't let it come back. I can't… I don't want to hurt anymore!"

Tears began rolling down Jack's face. He felt he had let down the little guy. All the pain he had endured, and lost his family on top of that, and Jack couldn't stop any of it from happening. Jamie was so brave, so strong. The least he could do was try.

"I'm wont Jamie. I'm going to protect you." Jack slipped his pinky finger inside Jamie's. "Pinky promise."

Meanwhile, North and Bunny were dealing with Pitch.

"Ok, how can you help us?" asked Bunny aggressively. North lowered his swords but grunted in agitation.

"You fools think you're so tough. You put your faith in the one thing that will be your demise. Him!" Pitch pointed a large grey finger towards the large windows.

The two Guardians squinted hard, trying to see what Pitch was pointing at, but soon it came into view. Cresting over the snowy mountains was the face of the Moon.

**Review and things! Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Judas

**A/N: **Alright here we go. If you want to know what's going on, this Chapter is the one to read. Review review review! There is a catch at the end so make sure you read! :D

It was a cool season in England. Children were being put to bed, told their nighttime stories and eventually falling asleep. Which meant it was the working hour for a very special Guardian. Golden streamers of dream sand whistled through the many towns of the United Kingdom bringing peaceful dreams to all the children.

Unicorns, dinosaurs, and many others miraculous dreams illuminated the night sky. Everything seemed to be going as planned, the dreams seemed to be stable enough that Sandy could move to the next town. In his golden cloud he began to ascend into the skies forming a quaint little airplane that he could fly to another country, …and then there was laughter, a deep, sadistic laughter that haunted the chilly night.

Sandy turned to see a man galloping on a black horse town the streets of London, in his hand a large dark sword. In concern Sandy flew back down to see who the stranger was but no sooner wished he hadn't. Sandy saw a black, robed man riding a Nightmare horse. The man was headless! The specter brought his sword crashing down on all the dream sand and streamers. The impact did not break the sand, but rather transformed it.

Sandy's jaw fell open as he watched his beautiful sand become heaping globs of bloody red liquid, dripping with nightmare dust. The wicked laughter continued as did the assault on the dream sand as the horseman raced down every street in London. Sandy tried his best to stop it by sending out more streamers of golden sand but they were quickly infected by the bloody strips and assimilated into haunting. Then came the screams.

Sandy could do nothing but listen as thousands of treacherous screams echoed through the dark town festering in his silent ears. What was happening? And then one, by one they would fade away. They were deadened by the now dreadful sound of painful moans and groans, the children were hurt! Sirens filled air as ambulance after ambulance began piling into the streets, stopping at as many houses as they could. That could mean only one thing. The parents were awake also!

Sandy could feel his brain melting as he tried to figure out what was going on. Who was the man on the horse? What had he done to the dreams? And more importantly, why?

His thoughts consumed as doors opened from the many houses, crazed children of all shapes and sizes being brought out on gurneys tossing and turning and placed inside medical vehicles. This was bad. This was really really bad. But then Sandy could see them.

Hiding in the bushes and in the shadows no longer were his marvelous unicorns and dinosaurs. Now, the night was infested with zombies, aliens, witches and ghosts. Nightmares. But unlike Sandy's dreams, these nightmares were real. They existed now in the world of reality.

Alarmed Sandy heard the howling laughter of the horseman bellow down the streets and knew he had to leave. He had to get help. This was not a task that he could handle himself, and so he ascended once more creating his airplane and flew off into the night. Leaving behind a massacre of dreams and hope.

Meanwhile, back at the workshop, Pitch was having a hard time convincing the others that the Man in the Moon was in fact their fate.

"Man in Moon would never hurt a child!" North shouted and swung his sword at Pitch.

Barely missing the blade Pitch replied ,"Or maybe he is! If you would just listen!"

"Why listen you to scum like you! Who hurts children!" Another sword was flung at Pitch.

"We know you're trying to trick us Pitch!" Jack spat and shot ice shards in Pitch's direction, missing only by the deflection of more nightmare sand.

"Fools!" Pitch hurled sand globs at the three Guardians missing all but Bunny. The rabbit was pinned against the wall and slid to the ground weakened.

"Stop!" A small voice yelled. It was Jamie. The three Guardians held their fire as the small, injured boy managed his way off the gurney and limped towards Pitch.

A grin fell across the Nightmare King's face.

"Jamie stop! You don't know what your doing!" North exclaimed.

Jamie simply turned his head slowly. "More than you." He spoke solemnly.

The Guardians felt winded. What was Jamie doing? This was Pitch! Pitch Black!

"Ok. Show us." Jamie stared into the silver and gold eyes almost begging for someone to tell him something he could finally understand.

"I thought you might see reason boy." The jagged teeth reared themselves from their home under the grey flesh and a shadow began to creep up the walls.

The spirits watched defiantly as the infirmary was engulfed in black.

"Where ya takin us?!" Bunny questioned.

Pitch sneered. "To the best place to begin all good stories. The beginning."

At the uttering of his last words floor gave way and everyone fell inside.

They pummeled through a series of eerie tunnels, the occasional yelp appearing every now and then, and eventually fell into a heap on an empty street.

Clumsily the Guardians and Jamie got up, taking in their surroundings. They were in Burgess! Except, half the city was in shadow. It was two o clock in the afternoon, how could it be dark.

"Bizarre, isn't it ." Pitch snickered appearing out of nowhere.

Jack looked confusingly into the sky. "What's going on?" he asked innocently. The others soon took their turns gazing upwards at the dimly lit clouds.

"It's an eclipse," Pitch answered. "But this one is different. It's only ever happened once before, millions of years ago. Humans believed a meteor killed the Dinosaurs. They're wrong."

Everyone quickly focused on Pitch. "Excuse me?" blurted Bunnymund.

"We believe only humans can have nightmares. We're wrong. Every creature that breathes can have a nightmare, and often do seeing as how your friend _Sandy _only cares about human dreams."

At the mention of Sandy's name the Guardians began questioning his whereabouts. Where was Sandy?

Pitch continued. "You see, when the Man in the Moon believes there is too much fear in the World, he erases all life, and begins again with a new race. The human race, has reached that point of ultimate fear. When this eclipse completes itself at midnight tonight, the World will go black and humanity will never see the light again." He began strolling down the street towards the city park, the others followed.

"You mean… You mean he going to wipe out the Planet?" North quizzed Pitch, a tip of terror in his words.

"He will try, and if were lucky, he'll succeed." Pitch put his hands behind is back and looked up. "But I fear it's too late."

Jamie, now being carried by Jack, spoke up. "What do you mean?" The timber in his voice warned the others that the journey to Burgess may have weakened him again.

"This race," Pitch started, "Has brewed so much fear in the hundreds of years it's been around, to give rise to another evil. A Guardian you were never told about, the Guardian on Fear. It's known as the Dark Horse." The others swore they sensed a hint of treachery in Pitch's voice.

"What's the Dark Horse?" Jamie asked again.

Pitch formed a black sand ball in his palm (the Guardians becoming defensive) but only tossed into the air watching it shimmer away.

"The Dark Horse, is the thing that attacked you, Jamie. "

The boy felt uncomfortable at the mention of his attack.

"It is the true Nightmare King, it's what's made me what I am today. I managed to break loose, and bury it beneath my lair for all these years, but humanity has reopened the chasm and it's now using the infinite darkness the eclipse is providing to do it's… own bidding with the humans."

"But… But why wouldn't Manny tell us about this?" Jack contradicted, slightly asking the other Guardians as well.

"Because Jack!" Pitch now had a growing sense of frustration in his voice. "If he told you, you spend your worthless time on this Planet protecting the one thing that could destroy it! Jamie Bennett! And if you did that, well North has already told you! All the other children would go Rogue!" He was now face to face with Jack nearly spitting rage.

"Me?" cried Jamie. "Why me!"

"The Man in the Moon knew you had the strongest nightmares and that you'd be the victim of the Dark Horse. The horse can only do so much, but he needs someone to conduct his efforts. And what better choice, than a Headless Horseman." A grey finger pointed itself at the small boy.

The words burned Jamie's skin and a flood of shock washed over the spirits. How could Manny not tell them about this? But what if Pitch was lying?

"How do we know your not bluffin'?" Bunny retorted. He was met with a thick slap across the face, knocking him for a loop.

"Fool." Pitch snarled. "My job is to bring bad dreams, I don't wish for dead children! And Jamie's been infected by the Dark Horse. If he comes in contact with any Nightmares he will feel the immense pain had that night, and if he comes in contact for too long, he will die."

There were no more words. They stood there shocked in anguish. How could the Man in the Moon. Wasn't it his job to protect the world?

"How… What could cause so much fear, to bring such a morbid creature back to life?" North asked through his damp mustache and beard.

Pitch's eyes grew dark, almost sad. He turned his back to them and took a few steps forward placing his hands behind his back again. He trailed the distant buildings into the sky and watched the ever - growing shadow take the city.

"War."

**Review! See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wedge

A/N: All I can say is that this chapter is shorter, but it's the beginning of the action! So read and review! Please review! And let's go this show on the road! :) Here it is!

War, The boundary for many between life and death. Such a small word with such large meaning... and consequences. Rivalry. The declaration of War seals the death of many to all involved and brews tears like coffee in a busy office complex. It's duration reeks of decay for any affected, like a Phoenix burning bright in the sky, adjacent to the likewise bodies underneath it's fiery wings. War, breeds fear like bacteria in a Petri dish, and hate like a rash on a sick man. For centuries our world has been plagued with War of all kinds, from household homicide to Nuclear catastrophe. The youth of our world have endured this way of life for more than its worth, holding on to hope as a sign, a desperate sign that one day the Sun will come back up. That warmth and love can comfort their hearts once more. But as the years pass on, the incessant devastation has begun its invasion of the childhood mind. Darkness is like light, you need one to have the other, but too much of one can overshadow the other. In our case, shadow is the nearest conclusion.

Sandy flew past the puffy white clouds in the skies driving his plane through the golden sunset. Many sandy images voiced above his head as he thought about what he was going to do, what should he do, what happened back there? Who was that on the horse? What was going on?

Finally the Sun began lifting back up into the sky, He'd circled the globe long enough and his plane dipped below the clouds. There came into view many earthy arches and spires. Small bird like people flying here and there and delivering deposits to many of the garden like cages hanging on large tree limbs. The Tooth Palace.

He flew past many cages before finding the center most compartment And flew his way to the entrance. The glowing sand dispersed as Sandy plopped inside.

"Sandy!" An excited voice came behind as Tooth flew around him. "What brings you here!" Her head twitched and several small fairies danced around her with there gatherings. "Over there! Have you seen such beautiful teeth? Bicuspid!" She was crazy...

Finally she had finished directing the small ones and brought her focus back to the sandman. "Ok! What's up!"

The unamused spirit began to flash a slideshow before she cut him short.

"Sandy! Slow, down."

He gave a "you're telling me to slow down?" look but did as requested. As the show played out Tooth's face became a mixture of confusion, shock and horror.

Sand pictures depicted a headless specter breaking into children's homes, ghosts floating through busy streets and witches flying across the moon.

"Sandy... Wha-what are you telling me?" Tooth's voice was shaky but her eyes grew wider than they typically were as Sandy used his pictures to spell it out for her.

Streams of sand slowly formed the words " THE NIGHTMARES ARE COMING TO LIFE."

"What?!" Tooth shouted. "I thought they were horse..." Slowly realization crept into her expression. "You mean, their bad dreams? They're... They're alive?"

Sandy nodded gravely.

Tooth slowed her wings fast pace and she dropped to her feet.

"What could this mean?" She asked. "Are you sure?" Sandy nodded again. Then shrugged his shoulders.

Baby Tooth appeared behind a column carrying a small molar. She saw Tooth's expression and flew to her side.

She squeaked something that could be recognized as "What's wrong?"

Tooth made no sound. Just stood with her head low. She looked up at Sandy.

"We'll what can we do?" Baby Tooth was now very confused.

Sandy only shrugged again but soon formed images of the other Guardians.

"Do they know?" Tooth began hovering again.

Sandy formed his plane again and offered Tooth a seat. She looked at Baby Tooth.

"Baby, keep watch while I'm gone. It's very important ok?"

Baby Tooth squeaked her approval and Tooth flew into the sand plane. Together Tooth and Sandy flew there way back into the sky. Next stop, North's workshop.

In Burgess the eclipse was growing ever darker. The cold winds began blowing as they had the night before, but these winds sent a chill even through Jack's spine.

"So what can we do?" He asked Pitch.

There was a heavy grunt and a deep reply "You can't."

North ruffled his nose in a deep frown. "We can! We can do anything to protect the children!"

"We aren't protecting the children." Bunnymund had spoken up firmly.

"No." Confirmed Jamie from Jacks arms. "We're protecting... everybody."

There was a brief and dangerous consideration that perhaps the task at hand was too far above their heads. Not one, but two threats now hung in the balance of survival for humanity. The Guardians could protect the hopes of children that's true, but the responsibility for an entire planet of people... Near impossible. Even Pitch was beginning to accept the end.

For a moment, it seemed a unanimous thought had crept inside their minds. They looked at each, including Pitch, but not just to look. For the first time, they actually saw each other. They saw the promise and potential they all possessed. They saw bravery, ambition, strength, compassion, innocence and love. Love for each other and acceptance for the darkness. If this was it, they'd go together. They'd go in peace. They go knowing they had each other. But they didn't.

"Sandy!" Cried North. "Where's Sandy! Where's Tooth?"

"Yeah!" Bunny hopped to attention. "Where the bloody are they?!"

The group began a slight panic, where were the other Guardians? They had to know about the Nightmares.

The Nightmares.

"Oh no..." Jacks voice spoke but everyone thought the same thing. The workshop.

"He'll be there." Pitch said grimly, "and he won't be alone."

"We have to get there! Fast!" The urgency in Jacks voice was shared by the group as North took out a snow globe.

"Home." He whispered and chucked it at nothing, opening the portal.

As the Guardians and Jamie rushed inside they realized Pitch hadn't moved.

"Well are you coming?!" an insistent Jack asked.

"No, I think I'll stay." Pitch turned his attention back to the emerging eclipse. "I have an old score to settle." Pitch swiveled around one more time to find Jack wasted no time scurrying inside the portal.

"Hey Jack!" Pitch called. Jack looked back to find Pitch grinning at him. "Watch your head."

The Guardian felt his neck begin to burn, but Jamie tugged at him and together they walked hand in hand into the portal. What happens on the other side, fate decides.

Pitch's expression turned cold and evil. He looked into the sky. "It's been a while hasn't old friend? Don't worry. They're right where need them."

The eclipse moved further in its path swallowing more than half the city, and a terrible shriek penetrated the cold air.

"I agree." The Nightmare King's smile snuck back into his face. "It's time."

Review review! Lets go next Chapter! See you then ;)


	9. Chapter 9 - One Life to a Million

A/N: Well here we are with violence again! That was your warning! Actually this chapter isn't too bad ;) There's another catch so read and review review review! Here it goes!

The workshop was black. The group had landed in the toy factory next to the globe, but there were no yetis, no elves. There were no lights. The toys were broken and scattered across the floor. Tall wooden beams still sizzled with orange flame and there was a red substance smeared across parts of charred wall.

"My - My factory. My workshop my home!" North shouted in agony as he took in his devastated surroundings. Tears glistened on his white bead and mustache while the others could only watch in disbelief.

North sank to his knees and slammed his heavy fists against the floor, the building shaking thunderously under his might, echoing vaguely through the empty corridors.

"My home!" he screamed in pain through brutal weeps. Sad sympathetic eyes looked over him, even Jamie feeling a sense of remorse.

The workshop used to be so full of life and spirit, as though it too was a living thing. But now, it seemed so... Dead. All the life bleed from the mahogany and the spirit stripped from the air. Dead.

"North I... I'm sa'sorry." Bunnymund's ears drooped taking a glide in North's direction trying to comfort the old man.

"The kids..." North's words came mumbled between sniffs,"The children. Christmas. It's gone... It's gone!"

His sobs were so foreign to the others they couldn't help but feel anguish over his, over their loss. But it was broken by a familiar sound.

"Yurperteroroterroroopa!" Barked a bizarre creature from the shadows. At an instant a large yeti came barreling into view!

"Phil!" Chimed North with a hint of relief. "Phil you're alright!" North shot up from his lazy posture and opened his arms wide for a hopeful embrace but it didn't come. Instead, a bolt of red liquid and black sand cascaded the unsuspecting Yeti and splashed disgustingly at the group of spirits. Small droplets of the substance rained on them stinging at the touch.

The ear shattering scream of a small boy followed with a collective cry in concern.

"Jamie!"

The Guardians looked back to find the child they had so desperately tried to protect, was steaming from the skin as the black sand seemingly burned it's way inside him.

Utter terror infected Jack as he rushed to Jamie, viciously trying to scrape the sand off.

"Help me!" He begged. Jamie's agonizing screams continued as the others rushed to his side doing whatever they could to remove the black sand. As they scraped and brushed Jamie's cries grew silent.

Petrified Jack asked,"Jamie? Jamie?! Say something buddy! Don't go!" Jack was firmly grasping Jamie at the arms as if he could keep the soul inside him.

The only response was a tiny bruised finger pointing from its messy cast straight forward. Perplexed the Guardians followed the finger.

It pointed to where the Yeti once stood, but now there was no Yeti, but a thick red liquid swirling with black sand pooling and bubbling there, a dark mist hovering above. The Guardians and Jamie watched horrified as a loud neigh was followed by a pair of hooves pulling themselves from the scarlet mess.

Bunny felt sick to his stomach as a head followed the hooves and soon the enormous body of a skeletal horse. A snort of black smoke circled the Nightmares head and its fiery eyes like venom swallowed the scene. A fowl smell kissed the noses of the aghast on lookers and red fluid dripped from its angular physique, the entire entity itself beckoning for the devil's blessing.

There were no words, no adjectives to describe what they were witnessing. It was fear. They were witnessing fear. Personified fear in the flesh.

The Nightmare was large. Larger than any other Nightmare the Guardians had confronted and this one was twice as menacing. Jack pulled his staff and Bunny his boomerangs close, defensively trying to appear bigger then they were. But they knew it was a lost cause, they were nothing against this ghoul. North neither moved nor touched his weapons. He only sat wide eyed and stoic.

Then it him them. The realization like a stone in the face. This was a Nightmare and that meant...

Jamie lay closed eyed and inert behind the spirits, a victim to immense pain. His bandages and casts were seeping blood from the wounds that had magically been reopened underneath. Appalled the Guardians dashed to his aide but he did not wake. Jamie's body lay limp, dangling now in North's arms.

"We're... We're too late." Jack looked down and clenched his eyes ashamed. "We're too late!" he bawled and squeezed his staff tightly, his knees nearly giving way. Memories of his life with Jamie flooded his mind and for a moment he had left reality. Unaware of the consoling thoughts, gestures and words Bunny and North were offering. For a moment, he was alone. Only himself, and he felt torn wide open. But he was soon snapped back into life by a mysterious voice.

"He's not dead." The disembodied voice echoed through the chamber and traveled darkly back to the Nightmare.

"Who said that?" snapped North, the boy still in his hands.

"But he will be soon." This time the voice festered in the Guardians minds and thinned their blood.

The Nightmare began plodding towards and around them displaying its grisly features proudly as it stalked.

Bunny's boomerangs flew into attack mode as did Jacks staff.

"Look ya bloody-" Bunny was cut short by a powerful gust of wind that carried a deadly shriek, alarming the rabbit into secrecy. Jack nearly broke his staff in two at the terrible noise, crumbling to a squat.

A sadistic cackle paralyzed the spirits and a puff of smoke burst from the Nightmares mouth. The sky outside grew dim and a luminescent green hue grew inside the horse followed by another loud neigh. There was a crackling sound as the sandy flesh of the beast tore open revealing ghostly green insects crawling from the wounds. They dropped to the floor and descended upon the Guardians.

All three drew their weapons and ice shards,  
Insects parts, boomerangs and swords soon began flying as a mini battle broke out.

Jack blasted the pests with rays of ice as a boomerang flew in a junction around the staff finding its target behind Jacks head. Bits of insect dissolved into nothing as a heavy sword collided with large wasp like creatures tearing the troupe apart to be frozen stiff by an ice ray. The Guardians fought back the threat managing to kill off every last insect, much to their chagrin, realizing that was only half the battle.

North had placed Jamie on a warped table behind the spirits, unaware of the Guardians watching over them.

There was another harrowing screech and from the Nightmare's mouth protruded eight long vibrant green legs. A gasp escaped the small group as the body of a magnificent spider bellowed from the horse, hissing nastily at them.

This was unreal. Never before had the Guardians encountered something so morbid. But still, they began their attack. Nothing could stop them from protecting what mattered most, hope.

The spider grabbed frantically at them putting up a struggle for the spirits. Bunny tried his boomerangs at the torso and  
Head but only found they bounced off lamely. Jacks ice only worked for a matter of seconds, but the insect quickly broke free. The only thing it seemed could penetrate its skin was North's blade. He slashed and slashed, successfully creating open sores, but found the issue came when they healed themselves directly afterwards.

A leg came down and pinned Jack to the ground as ferocious mandibles snapped at him hungrily. Unable to move he counted on the other Guardians to save him, but just as soon would accept death here and now. His feelings of being a burden and a failure intensified at the sight of Jamie so defenseless and hurt.

There were a series of crashes and Jack turned to find Bunnymund held down as well, and North still fighting off the poisonous legs with his massive swords, but it didn't take long before there were too many legs and the swords were knocked from his hands. No sooner than that was North being suspended in air and flung against a wall, a leg at his throat.

As the Guardians were rendered defenseless by the terrible monster, all life seemed drain from there bodies. Hope seemed to be an ever dimming light and no matter what they did, or tried, they would never be able to find the switch.

The spider began spinning a ghoulish glowing web tempting to drag everyone a top it. Just as defeat reached its conclusion, there was a light. A golden light. The Guardians looked to ceiling as streamers of Brilliant golden sand flew into the air and began assaulting the beast.

There was a crack of whips and soon the spider was under siege by a flood of gold dream sand coming from every which way.

"Sandy!" Bunny yelled in surprise and relief. The small golden man came into view and snapped the eight legs apart with streamers of brilliance forcing the creature to retaliate with globs of web. But Sandy had grown to large and quickly flattened the spiders weak attempt.

The Nightmare did nothing as his beasts were destroyed. He didn't need to.

Soon there were four Guardians attacking the spider and with one final blow of North's sword and Sandy's whip it burst into pieces, dissolving into green mist on the ground.

They turned their attention back to the Nightmare prepared to the the same thing, but only saw it slithered back into shadow with a final snort, apparently gone from the workshop.

When they were sure it had left North, Bunny and Jack smothered Sandy in warm welcomes, praises and disbelief.

"Where have you been!" North sang.

"Thank god! Thank the bloody lord!" Bunny reaches for a hug.

"Sandy! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Jack patted the sandman on the back.

While heart warmed by the situation, Sandy turned his head to Jamie. There, holding the little guy's head in her lap, was Tooth. She was gently running her fingers trough his hair, wincing when she found dry blood and humming slightly to comfort him.

Equally as excited to see her the gang strode over and quietly praised her too and checked on Jamie to make sure he was still breathing.

"He'll be ok." Tooth assured with a smile, restoring faith back in the Guardians hearts. None of them were aware of the impending doom lurking in the shadow.

The Nightmare had not left, and watched as the spirits tended to Jamie. It had planned a revenge that would destroy them for good, and he had nearly completed the task. After all, what child doesn't want to see all the Guardians attention being placed on one little boy.

So after you review ;D we'll be onto the next chapter! Also, if you have a request on where you might like the story to go PM me and I'll see what I can do! Don't put it in the review because then it won't be a surprise! Anyway, hope liked it! Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Beginning

**A/N:** Ok! Here's the next one! So can I get to at least **15** reviews? I really want to hear what you guys have to say! Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited so far! I love you! :D Anyways, Jamie does get older here so if you don't like that kind of stuff... sorry. But I think you'll be ok with it ;) On with the story!

The darkness crept over the Earth like a ghost as the Eclipse continued to block out the Sunlight. The Moon was peaking slightly through a block of white clouds looking over the scenario. Pitch Black stood on a hill - top in the distance of Burgess doing the same, only his reaction more jovial than Manny's.

Sensing his presence Pitch grinned eerily showing white jagged teeth. "So. You've come back my friend. I hope you enjoyed my little story. The Guardians got a kick out if it!" He chuckled mischievously and turned his attention behind him to the Moon in the sky. "You know you should be impressed. It was hard work releasing the Dark Horse from the chasm you sunk him in. But don't worry, I gave him an accomplice." His grin returned. "You've heard right? Or maybe you just heard the screams of children waking from their nightmares to find they _really exist." _

His gold and silver eyes trailed back to the blackening city. "And where are you heroes? Stuck with Jamie? What can they do! It's nearly time! All the children will enjoy the holidays… and then! Poof! No more." Pitch's eyes turned grave, his hands clasped behind his back. He took in the dreadful scene of the city and reveled in the impending doom of humanity. "So what do say, Old friend? How's about we raise some _Hell."_

The Moon crested through the clouds and vanished without being seen by any of the busy roaming humans. For them, time was almost up.

Back at the workshop the situation was glum. North and Bunny explained the events and prediction of the next few hours that Pitch had told them of, Sandy and Tooth covered in a thick layer of terror and disbelief, but the feeling were buried at the moment seeing as how Jamie, who was currently being looked after by Jack, was not doing so well.

"Guys get over here!" Jack put his ear to Jamie's bloodied lips and heard only sparse breath.

"What's going on?" urged North. The group gathered around the child thinking of what they could do, but there was nothing.

Bunny put a paw to his forehead and the rest came upon the conclusion reluctantly. They all had tears in their eye's, but Jack felt more than that. He was broken to bits on the inside. Here in his arms lay the first person to see him and actually care about him, and the first person he considered family since becoming Jack Frost. Words could not descried the tormenting pain his heart was enduring as they all came to the obvious truth. The only thing they could do, was wait and be with Jamie as he passed.

It wasn't long till sorrow swelled inside the stark factory. Jack sat on a bench and cradled Jamie in his arms, the boy's face resting in his hoodie. The rest sat with them quietly and tried to brace and bare the oncoming reality. But… even in the despair of the time, there was something special. Something magical. For the first time, the Guardians truly felt like they knew each other. They could finally see each other for who they really were. Jamie's position had, amongst all odds, finally made them a family. For that, they were truly grateful.

Then there was quiet.

Jamie's weak breath had grown silent, and his heart still.

"Jamie? Jamie!?" Jack voice began cracking as he grasped the boy tightly gently shaking him. "Jamie! C'mon kiddo don't leave me! Please! Not like this! Jamie!"

"Jack…" Tooth's voice was soft and gentle. "He's… He's gone."

"No!" cried Jack. He pleaded and begged for Jamie to come back, but it just wasn't so. Jamie had gone, leaving behind the memory of a gentle soul and a place in each Guardian's heart.

The crying was without end. How could such a beautiful spirit be ripped from the Earth to heinously? The seconds grew long and it was as though the world stopped turning.

No one can say why losing someone special hurts us so much, but it could be just that. When someone special comes into your life, they find a place in you that they can call home. A place where they can feel comfortable, and you the same. A connection is made that is so deep there are few things that can break it. But even through Death the home in your heart remains, it's just that when one must turn out the lights that we suffer. And today, it was the Guardians who suffered.

They cried over Jamie's body for what seemed an eternity, wishing he would come back. The last light on the Globe, had just gone out. Jack's blue eyes grew blood shot as tears flooded his face. North had his head in his hands and Tooth and Sandy held on to each other through the misery. Bunny leaned against a wall fiddling with a boomerang as a way of trying to cope and empty his mind. But it wasn't working, the wet fur on his face a sign.

As the minutes passed no one had seen the Moon begin to peek over the mountains in the distance. To the Guardians, this was it for Jamie. But for the Man in the Moon, it wasn't even close.

A ray of light glistened through the ashy windows of the workshop of fell upon the boy illuminating his features. His wounds faded away and the bandages peeled off his skin. But it wasn't till Jamie began to float upwards that the others took notice.

"What's going on?!" Tooth questioned, wiping some tears away.

Jack watched the boy hover into the air, his jaw dropping a bit at the sight. "I… I don't know!"

"Man in Moon…" North whispered amazed. Soon all the spirits had huddled together in astonishment, Bunny sliding his boomerangs back into their holster.

As they watched, a stream of white light caressed Jamie's figure and he began to grow. Through dashes of sparks his body became lean and fit, his face chiseled and defined. His thick brunette hair blew up in a magical wind, forming a tall messy pompadour with a white streak running through the front. His pajamas dissolved in a blistering brightness, a tight black V –neck T-shirt replacing the top and slim black pants, somewhat resembling Jack's, replacing the bottoms. His bare feet grew bigger and were left uncovered, much like Jack's, and his hands large and strong. His eyes flew open to reveal a striking golden color that seemed to illuminate the room. When the transformation had been completed Jamie was dropped back down to the ground in a kneeling position.

The Guardians marveled at the boy as he slowly rose to reveal a tall handsome, strong young man with golden eyes and radiant skin with a gentle looking face peeking behind a phased of strong features.

"He's… A Guardian…" Bunny muttered through a long breath. They all stood in shock, just trying to take in what they were seeing.

"Uh… Um… Jamie?" Jack asked somewhat hesitantly.

The new spirit simply looked at him confused. "Yeah… That's me…"

For a brief second Tooth swooned, her feathers fluffing and her cheeks turning a light pink. Jamie's voice was no longer the voice of a small child. It was deeper and stronger, but delicate, smooth and warm.

"How… How?" No one could really speak as they were too mesmerized, but Bunny gave it a good try. Sandy had a large question mark floating above is head.

"How what? Who are you guys?" Jamie's sincerity in his question snapped the other back into reality.

"Who are we?" Jack asked. "You don't remember us?"

"Remember you? From what? Sorry… I guess I'm new here. My name's Jamie Beacon. What's yours?"

**So 15 reviews? And we'll be on our way :) Until next time my friends!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Who Are You?

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry I'm new to this site so I'm still innocent :p anyways haha I appreciate it all! So onto the next chapter :) More informational type chapter... Had to break from the sadness and gore for a bit lol so here it is!

"Jamie! It's me! Jack! You were... You ARE my best friend! Don't you remember me at all?" Jack longed to run and embrace his friend, but based on the past events how could he be sure it wasn't a trick?

"Jack? Wait... Jack Frost!?" Jamie's voice sparked up excitedly in recognition, a smile of relief sliding across Jack's face.

"The Man in the Moon told me about you!" Jacks smile quickly evaporated. This was not the recognition he wanted. "Oh my gosh this is so cool It's so nice to meet you!" Jamie offered a formal handshake to which Jack awkwardly and confusingly accepted.

"And that must mean..." Jamie's golden eyes trailed off to the other Guardians. "You must be Santa! And The Easter Bunny! And the Sandman! Oh and the Tooth Fairy! It's a pleasure to meet you all! I can't believe it's really you guys!"

The Guardians only stood baffled and looked at the new spirit. Not one saying a word, seeing as how their jaws were on the floor.

Jamie saw the glazed stares he was receiving and felt a bit bizarre about it. "Are... Are you guys ok?"

"Jamie..." North attempted. "You already new us... We're all friends. Why can't you...?" North eyes deepened as he tried to peer into Jamie. Then his face grew dark, suspicion taking his conscience.

"I don't know -" Jamie started but was cut short by the fluttering of wings.

"Stop pestering him guys!" Tooth berated. "If he doesn't remember he doesn't remember!" She flew frantically over to Jamie and offered her small feathered hand. "Tooth Fairy. But you can call me Tooth! It's so nice to meet you! Again..." She said with a wide smile.

Jamie took the hand graciously adding,"Jamie Beacon! It's a pleasure!" He gave her an admiring smirk, showing perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

Tooth nearly fell out of the sky when she caught of glimpse of them. His teeth only complemented the rest of his impossibly attractive physique. Up close Tooth could see Jamie had lost all the baby fat from his cheeks revealing a gentle face behind a facade of strong features and high cheekbones. His hair was up in its pompadour but still retained a certain messy quality, the white streak adding a sense of dignified uniqueness. His body was thin but muscular, his tight V showing off his firm upper body, and all of it lead to his striking golden eyes that could bring anyone to their knees.

The red that was in Tooth's cheeks could have been seen from space. Clearly she was a fan of the new Jamie.

"Bunnymund mate." Bunny said cooly, snapping Tooth out of her trance. Bunny leaned against a pillar trying to look as calm and collected as he could. Obviously Jamie's new appearance was affecting his ego as well.

Jamie gave him an admiring nod and saw Sandy waving his hand.

"Hi there!" Jamie waved back. When his eyes caught hold of North he was greeted by a stern bearded face.

"North." The Guardian spoke matter of factly. "I want you to tell me something." His Russian got thicker and thicker with each word. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

The other Guardians took a sharp look at North based on the bluntness of the question. But they too wanted to know so they refrained from interjecting.

The question threw the alluring spirit for a loop, but he eventually got back on track.

"Um... Well... I don't know who I am! All I know is I'm 17 and my name is Jamie Beacon. At least that's what he told me." Jamie pointed a finger behind him through the window up into the sky. There, the Moon was hovering behind a frosty cloud.

"You're... 17?! But how... That's... You can't..." Bunny tried to speak again but found his mouth ran dry. He shot a look at the others a found the same confusion staring back at him.

"What?" Jamie asked innocently. Everyone looked at Jack as if he had the answers.

The Winter Spirit gave a shrug and walked to confused one. "What else do you know?" He asked comfortingly, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

The muscle that replaced the scrawny bone that used to be there made Jack a little light headed. Jamie had definitely matured since being the small child he was.

"Um..." Jamie stammered. "Well... Manny said something about... Being a Guardian? I think... He said I needed to become one quickly because time is... Running out. I have no clue what he's talking about. Do you?" He looked inquiringly at Jack, of whom looked back at the others, then bringing his attention back to Jamie.

"You really can't remember. Can you?" Jacks electric blue met Jamie's golden ones, as though they'd forever lost someone. A friend.

Jamie only shook his head and Jack glided back to the others. "Ok. What can we do?"

Still unconvinced Jamie was who he said he was North grunted and purported "I think he's lying. Why would Man in Moon add other Guardian. Doesn't make sense!"

"Well it's not like we won't accept the offer at this point!" Said Bunny. "I mean, why not? If Sandy hadn't saved us we would have died back there!"

Defiantly North glared at the rabbit. "He doesn't even know who he is! We can't waste time explaining everything!"

"The Man up there says we do! So we will!" Bunny exclaimed irritably.

"Why should we? We can handle this ourselves!" North returned.

"We'll thats not to Jolly." hissed Bunny.

"Don't test me rabbit." North fumbled his fingers through his sword handle.

"Why? You're already testing my patience!" Bunny protested running a paw over his boomerang.

Tooth flew in between them spreading her wings wide. "Stop! What are you doing?! If the Man in the Moon says we need him why try fighting it!"

"Tooth get out of the way!" Bunny tried to shoe her off but she only returned with more rage.

"C'mon guys that's enough." Jack attempted to stop them by calming them down, but after several insults and threats he was just another member of what one would call a Guardian brawl.

The only two not involved we're Sandy and Jamie who stood side by side just watching.

"So... What's going on?" Jamie asked the Sandman in hopes for some kind of an answer. Anything really.

Sandy only shrugged unknowingly back at the spirit. But Jamie's voice caught the attention of another Guardian.

"You!" North growled. The large man was looking directly at Jamie dangerously and peeled away from the argument.

"Me?" Jamie took a step backwards as North crept on him.

"This is all YOUR fault. You're the cause for all of this!" North gestured at the wrecked workshop.

"I don't know what your taking about!" fed back Jamie.

"North stop!" Cried Tooth but it was too late. North was on top of the apparently defenseless spirit.

"It was your nightmare! It was your weakness! It was you! This is your doing!" North's grave eyes burrowed into Jamie.

"No! I-"

"My workshop gone! My yetis and elves dead!"

"Please I only-" Jamie could feel a tightening in his gut.

"Your nightmare running around frightening children!"

"I don't -"

" North what are you doing!" Shouted Jack. But North was too focused on his target.

"Who are you! What do you want!?" North shouted.

"I don't know I just -" Jamie's gut was starting to burn.

"Like I thought! You aren't a Guardian! You're a creation from Pitch! Like everything else!"

"Who's Pitch! Please stop!" Jamie begged clenching his fists.

"Why should I?! You're nothing but a possessed, worthless, evil-"

"Enough!" Jamie's voiced boomed through the rafters, his eyes caught in an electric glow as an explosion of white hot energy burst from the boys body, blowing the Guardians, even North, off balance in a surge of blistering light.

They looked hard into the fury but only caught glimpses of Jamie ablaze in a twister of brilliant luminescence, blinding them as a hot wind kept them pinned to the ground.

The workshop was flooded in light and the heat tore at the spirits skin, Jack beginning to feel woozy and Sandy's body starting to deplete as the wind ripped at the golden sand. The wooden frame of the building sizzled and Tooth could feel her wings warping while Bunnymund's fur as well as North's beard began to scorch. Everyone's eyes suffered mutually, as if they were staring directly into the Sun.

Then abruptly, it stopped. The light vanished.

Wood, paper, broken toys and other debris came crashing back down to the floor forcing the Guardians to protect their heads. One by one mystified faces peeked up to find Jamie standing in the same spot bemused himself at what he had just done. He looked down at his hands and feet flustered and looked back at the Guardians, once again, their jaws floor bound.

"It was him..." North mumbled through his perplexed demeanor. "The Man in the Moon has chosen you. You are to be a Guardian."

Jamie sighed, walked backwards and sank solemnly onto a nearby bench. "Please." He uttered tiredly. "What are you guys talking about?"

As Sandy pulled himself back together an idea popped into his head. Quickly he rushed in front of the fallen spirits and formed the picture of a tooth above his head. It took them a moment but then finally they realized. Meanwhile, Jamie was rubbing his temples still stunned as to how he conjured the magic he'd just displayed.

He felt a small hand upon his shoulder and he eased his head up to find two purple eyes beaming sweetly into his.

"Jamie? Do you want to get your memories back?" Tooth smiled warmly.

"Um..." Jamie gave Jack a questioning look, but agreed after receiving an assuring nod.

In no time, an apologetic North had pulled his snow globe whispering into the glass "Tooth Palace."

The conjuring of the portal shook Jamie a little, but he eventually came to the conclusion that it was the most awesome thing he'd ever seen.

"Let's go then!" Urged Bunny and they all funneled inside the swirling mass before it sealed shut behind them.

It seemed as though everything would fall into place, and with the new Guardian on their side, darkness wouldn't stand a fighting chance. But one mustn't let success go to their head, Heaven forbid they should loose it. For what awaited them on the other side, had a very different idea.

**So there you have it! review and things and I'll see you next time my friends :D**


	12. Chapter 12 - In the Flesh

**A/N: **Please don't kill me. My imagination... I don't know what to tell you. You'll see what I mean. Maybe she'll come back! Jamie did!

Hordes of black specters flew in pursuit of tiny fairies as they dashed daringly across the skies.

"My fairies!" cried Tooth. Her wings got frenetic and she took off from the ledge they'd landed on towards the palace.

"Nightmares." Bunny barked and took his boomerangs from their holsters to begin his siege. The other Guardians trailed after him, Jamie more confused than ever.

They could all see dark specks rush across the sun burned sky like Nightmare horses reducing the amount of fairies as they went.

Tooth had flown out of sight but it wasn't long till the others were stopped dead in their tracks by a specter, but it resembled nothing of a Nightmare. Instead a large cloaked phantom with the face of a dark black pumpkin flew into sight obstructing their route. A devilish grin and sharp eyes were carved into the pumpkin flesh glowing a vivid orange. Between its fearsome teeth one could see tiny demolished wings with small hints of fairy blood still clinging to the edges.

"What in Gods name...!" North gasped feeling weak in the knees.

"The fairies!" wailed Jack. "It's eating the fairies!"

The specter gave a terrible shriek and began its attack on the spirits.

"Well don't just stand there!" hollered Bunny hurling a boomerang. "Get on it!"

The boomerang missed it's target swiveling back around as the specter serpentined it's way closer, screeching in hungry excitement.

"I got it!" called Jack and he bounced into the air blowing an icy blast in the demons direction, but only managed to freeze a piece of its cloak which broke off and hastily regenerated. Jamie observed in admiration for the brave heroes, marveling at their magnificent magic.

"Did you see that?!" Jack screamed from the air.

"Hit it again!" bellowed North swinging his sword at the beast. "Keep trying!"

Jack purged his energy into his staff preparing for a super ice burst but halted when a small fairy got in his way.

It took Jack a moment but he soon realized who the fairy was. "Baby Tooth!" Jack panicked. His concern got the better of him and he lowered his staff. Baby Tooth squeaked something fowl and rebellious at the specter and charged it head on.

"No!" Jack cried viciously reaching for her but she was too quick. Jack's throat quickly ran dry as he watched the black horror clamp its sharp jaws down on the small fairy.

A searing pain speared his heart, "Baby Tooth! No!" Jack cried again. His stomach felt queasy and his head light as a small feather fell from the shadows lips. "Baby Tooth!"

Jack was so devastated and dizzy he didn't notice the large claw coming his way when it whipped across his face sending him barreling towards the ground.

"Jack!" Bunny threw a boomerang hard at the specter as he saw the winter spirit tumble downward. Agitated that his boomerangs kept missing he called to Sandy.

"Get Jack!" The sandman obeyed and formed a swirling mass of golden sand that eventually caught Jack out of the sky, bringing him safely back down to Earth.

"I'll kill ya!" screamed North as he ran onto a rock and propelled his way up to the monster. He was threatened by grisly teeth and powerful claws that ripped his sword from his hand and uppercut him with a brutal force before he could even swing. Sandy formed another sand cloud and caught the large man, placing him by a delirious Jack.

"We can't fight it! It's too strong!" Bunny yelled at Sandy from across the way. He tried an egg grenade but the specter merely swallowed it and spat it back out at him, blowing him into the dirt.

The specter gave another shriek and descended upon the Guardians angrily, spitting orange fluid as it went. Just as it was about to collide with the spirits a brilliant light shined on its dark chassis.

Bunny turned to find Jamie, eyes glowing and body heated, forming a kind of cylindrical focus of hot energy from his hands, blasting the specter with the resulting luminescence.

The light quickly burned at its shroud while the specter howled and wailed in pain, then dissolving into thin air leaving behind a thin wisp of smoke.

Jamie ceased his attack and panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down, glaring at the now empty space.

"Jamie..." Bunny looked at him with a mixture of relief and shock. "You! You're the key! You're the only one who can stop them!"

Jamie couldn't speak he was so winded and only stared at Bunny vacantly. The whole lot of them sat for a moment in silence, Sandy quiet as usual, Bunny in relief, Jamie breathless, Jack lamenting over Baby Tooth, and North in deep thought.

"So Jamie Bennett didn't die after all. Good. How about we have some fun?" Everyone's blood ran cold as a sadistic voice echoed through their ears. Quickly they snapped back into action Bunny mumbling, "Here we go again..."

"Who said that?" North Demanded. "Show your face coward!"

The voice trailed upwards ominously and a thick layer of smoke bellowed over the rocky ground. "As you wish." Wicked laughter crackled in the chilling atmosphere and the Guardians all huddled back together ready for battle.

Bunny assembled his boomerangs and quipped once again. "Get ready mates. Looks like Hell had a baby. Wait... Jamie! Get over here!"

Jamie still stood where he was wearing a curious look. "I... I know that voice..."

"Jamie!" Jack called. "C'mon kid lets go!"

Jamie wandered ignorantly around in search of the voices origin, but it wasn't till he found it did reality come back into play.

Jack was about to run and grab Jamie when the ground tore open and a series of the black specters flew into the skies, but the last one out was no specter. An enormous Nightmare crawled its way up snorting puffs of dark mist, it's fiery eyes locked on the Guardians. A top it's back rose the target of Jamie's search. The Headless Horseman.

The devilish vision rained down on the boy as he fell backwards, tripping on his own fear.

"Miss me?" the Horseman jested and reared a flaming pumpkin head with a howl of more laughter.

The group fell under a surge of hysteria by the manic noise, Jack running to save Jamie.

"Jack what are you doing!" North squealed.

"Don't mess with fresh meat Jack! Jamie and I have unsettled business to care of!" With that the Horseman chucked the flaming pumpkin at Jack missing only by a hair.

The shrubs on the ground caught fire and the world enclosed on only three people. Jack, Jamie, and the Headless Horseman. Only fate could determine the outcome.

**A little shorter but fun still! Review and I'll see ya my friends!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Out of the Fire

A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay in chapters. I'm at a huge convention at the moment for my career... By have an obligation to you folks and I intended to keep it :D so anyways here we go!

The heat encapsulated the three fighters in a ring of fire, trapping their fate along with them.

"Who are you!" Shouted Jack at the devil incarnate. His attempts at freezing the impending furnace were without success and the orange flames roared in closer.

"BAHA! I see you forget quickly. Did Pitch tell you nothing?" The Horseman lifted his reins and laughed at the clueless Guardian. "I go by the Headless Horseman!"

Jack crumbled in recognition. "Pitch? But he's trying to kill you!" Jack called back. "He wants nothing to do with you!" Jamie scoped the dark figure in familiarity. Why was this thing so invasive of his mind?

"You dolt. Little have a seen of such stupidity but you managed take the prize! Alas, I'm not here to deal with your ignorance. Jamie however..." The Horseman turned his focus to the starstruck spirit. "You and I have a lot to catch up on. How about we talk over dinner? But I hope you don't mind... I invited a friend... His name is Lucifer!" He laughed hysterically at his grave remark and pulled his dark blade.

It hit Jamie hard. The blade. The markings. The blood on the edge. "Headless Horseman..." he whimpered. "I... I know you! I've seen you! In a dream!"

"Not a dream..." The horseman hissed. "A nightmare."

The fire closed in and Jamie froze in time. "No... No!"

"Oh yes." The Nightmare walked grimly towards the fumbling spirits, the Horseman chuckling on top. "And this time, I'll make sure I finish the job."

His sword swung murderously at them, missing Jamie but slicing Jacks arm open. A cry of pain escaped Jacks lips and small beads of frozen blood dripped from the gash, the red contrasting heavily on his pale flesh.

"Jack!" Jamie rushed to his side but was blown back by a kick in the gut from the horse. The fire crackled dangerously enclosing further upon them.

"Aw! Poor boy! Trying to save his friend. And for what?" The Nightmare neighed and proceeded to pound Jamie into the dirt while the Horseman hopped from its back. "Don't kill him. We should be generous enough to show him what he'll miss!"

Jamie didn't see a head atop the phantom but knew if one existed it would be grinning widely from ear to ear in pure cruelty.

The Horseman let the Nightmare keep Jamie pinned to the ground as he walked to the wounded spirit now bleeding terribly from his arm. A large black hand reached down and picked him up from his hood with inhuman strength. Jack shrieked in pain as small tear stains glared in the burning light.

"So. Jamie. Before I kill your little friend, would you like to know who you're loosing?" Jamie couldn't speak, he could barely breath with the massive hoofs clamped on his chest. But he watched the Horseman pull a golden cylinder from his cloak and taunt him with it. "It's all in here my friend."

"Jamie!" Jack screamed trying to squirm free from the Horseman's clutch. "Don't do it! He's going to trick you! Trust me!"

"Shut up!" A fist blew into Jacks cheek with a grunt, knocking a few teeth loose and quaking his brain. "Did you want them or not!" the Horseman spat.

Jack tried again to stop him but found his throat was swelling shut from the blow to the mouth, as well at the boiling air stinging his esophagus.

Jamie hesitated, feeling the world drop onto his shoulders all at once, but let his curiosity take him over. A bronzed hand reached out for the golden tube.

"Good boy." the Horseman snickered.

"No..." the word came like a thousand torches incinerating Jacks lunges as he tried to stop Jamie, but he could only manage a low groggy sound intermixed with blood from his missing teeth as he opened his mouth.

As Jamie took hold of the tube and it began to glow with a picture of his former young self illuminating the front half. The tube began to open revealing a mirror like magic that began to depict his path. Jack watched on in horror knowing that something terrible was bound to happen, and he didn't want to lose his friend again.

Suddenly, images of snowball fights, his family and the Guardians swirled inside Jamie's head as his memories were restored. Fun times and bad time, laughs and cries everything came back to him. A part of him began to feel complete again, as if a hole was being filled. Then the dark clouds rolled into view.

The memories of the night he was barbarically abused flew into his head and the pain returned to his body. He could see his small child self being stomped on and and tortured by the Nightmare. He could see the Headless Horseman play heinous tricks on him, including Jack's head being ripped off. He saw the group of Guardians and himself talking to Pitch and the battle with the Nightmare in North's workshop. All like needles puncturing his sanity, on by one.

When the memories finished playing out, Jamie sat holding the tube. So delicate and golden, unlike what he had just witnessed. The new broad Jamie lifted his solemnly to the Horseman beginning, "You can't be -" but stopped in abrupt distress when he saw the sight before him.

There was the Horseman with a passed out Jack tied down with Nightmare sand to the earth beneath, a sword at his throat.

"You know Jamie," the Horseman sneered. "If you really loved him, you'd come and save him. But... I don't think I want to give you that chance!"

The sword began to inch it's way into Jack skin, blood oozing from he worsening wound.

"No!" Jamie cried out. "No! Jack!" He got to his feet and the burning feeling returned to his gut. "It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream." Jamie closed his eyes and began mumbling the simple phrase to himself over and over. "It's just bad dream. It's just a bad dream."

"No Jamie!" The Horseman had heard him. "Now it's reality! Thanks to you!" The fire burned a ablaze scorching skin on Jamie's body and he could see the sword nearly finished its route through Jacks neck.

"No! You're just a nightmare! That's all any of this is! And it's time to wake up!"  
Jamie's eyes grew white and his body hot and there was a beam of light that erupted from his figure blasting the darkness away like cotton candy.

"Fool! What are you doing!?" The Horseman was clenching the ground as the light threatened to hurl him off the cliff, the light tearing at his robes.

"I know who I am. And I where I've been. And thanks to you, I have hope that I can go even farther. So thanks for the memories!" The light intensified and the Horseman lost his grip.

Before he fell out of sight he growled one last statement. "This may be the end of me, but this isn't the end of darkness! There will be a world everything is black, Pitch Black! You will die Jamie Bennett! I promise you this!"

Jamie smirked in rebellion at the falling demon whispering,"It's Jamie Beacon." And the world was flooded in light.

Until next time friends!


	14. Chapter 14 - A New Holiday

A/N: So here you are my friends. The next chapter! You WILL be confused by the end. I'm just warning you. But it will all be explained at a later date... Maybe...

Limbo. The space of insignificant thought. The place where the interstate of reason ends and the ocean of dreams begins. Some say it doesn't exist, some say its the gateway to Heaven. For Jamie Bennett, It's the impossible reality. A dream, a Nightmare, a lie with a necessary truth. For one learns when darkness runs thick, all you really needs to do, is turn on the light.

"Ok what do we know?" Bunny took a sip from his hot chocolate.

The Guardians were sitting around in North's kitchen discussing their plan of attack before time ran out.

"Pitch. He's up to something. I don't know what... But something." Jack felt personally connected to the issue in Jamie's defense.

"We don't know that." Said North." We have no proof and he looked sincere." His coco was running cold, not much of an appetite.

"But -" Jack began but was interrupted by a strangely quiet fairy.

"No. He's right. We have no proof."

"I agree with Jack." Jack was stunned. This was the second Time in one week that Bunny agreed with him. That was a rarity. "It would be unlike Pitch to not have a hand in this. Bringing like to Nightmares? I mean... Actual bad dreams a reality? It reeks of Pitch!"

"You know he has a point. That would be something he'd do. Especially now!" Tooth looked at the either for assurance.

"Why now?" Asked Jack. To him Pitch was without schedule.

"Well because of... You know! Tomorrow! The children will be all over the place!"

"No... What do you mean?" Jack still hadn't understood.

"Oh... You're right. That's..." Bunny had a sudden change of expression, his ears rising to attention.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Jack was desperate to know.

"Tomo-" North started, then he too adopted the wide eyed look. "It's true... Tomorrow. It's his time."

"What's going on!" Now Jack was agitated.

The Guardians stared at him for a bit and then Tooth spoke.

"Jack. Tomorrow is Halloween."

"What? What's... Halloween?" Jacks oblivious statement made the others look questioningly at each other.

Bunny tried first. "Mate. Have you been livin' under a bloody rock?" Jack glared in offense. "How do you not know what Halloween is?"

The blues of Jacks eyes seemed to go grey. "Um... I don't know... I just haven't heard of it!"

"It's as old as you are!" North's hands clenched his cup in frustration.

"I just don't know ok! Sorry!"

Sandy had just walked into the room from the bathroom. Yes, even spirits have to go sometimes. Yes, even when they're made of sand. His golden ears caught the discussion and he walked, puzzled, to the table.

"Sandy!" North bellowed from across the room. "You're just the person! Can you explain to Jack Halloween for us?"

Sandy felt cold and a shiver slithered its way up his spine, yet he nodded in agreement, but before he could start Jack spoke up.

"Nah it's ok Sandy. No offense but its kind of hard to -"

"Jack please." Tooth fought deep into his eyes making sure his attention was on her. When it was, she continued. "We can talk about why you don't know later, but for now it's important that you learn regardless. And of all of us, Sandy knows the most about Halloween. He's... Affected the most..."

Jack internalized her words and looked at Sandy. The golden Guardian returned the expression, only with a subtle hint of hurt and desire.

"Ok." Jack wasn't sure what he was in for, but knew it was going to be interesting.

Sandy turned to the ground and the back up at Jack. Sandy images formulated above is head and soon there were detailed pictures moving in air.

They depicted children in homes tossing and turning at night. Black horses dancing above innocent kids, playing with there heads. Ghoulish visions behind trees at night, and many other deviant interpretations. When the "movie" finished the sand turned to form a large and evil head. Pitch.

Jack was speechless at first, Sandy looking to him with glazed eyes.

"What does it mean?" Jack asked behind his breath.

North rose from his chair. "It means at midnight tonight, when the eclipse is complete, Pitch will turn every child into a fearful mess, and we'll be gone. For good this time." North's expression grew almost sad, and he walked from the room, followed by a low hanging Sandman.

"Jack." Bunny fiddled with his mug looking into the rich liquid inside. "Halloween is a holiday, like Christmas or Easter. But it's not a time of remembrance and family, or happiness and joy. It's a time for fear. It's when everyone dresses up in there costumes and aim to scare anyone they can. It's when nightmares comes to life. Pitch had always been strongest on Halloween for that reason, but we managed to keep him at bay, the Sun always did come out. But now..." Bunny gazed up at the winter spirit and then to a mutual feeling a Tooth. "Now the Sun won't come up for a long time."

Bunny eyes grew wet and he too got up and slugged his way out of the kitchen. For a minute Jack and Tooth sat in silence. Jack deep in thought amongst major confusion, Tooth in self retreat.

She flew to the door but turned to Jack once more before leaving. "Um... Maybe you should go check on Jamie. He's been tossing in his sleep."

Jack watched her go, wanting more explanation but realizing he wouldn't get any, and did as he was told.  
...

"Jamie? Jamie? C'mon buddy wake up!" Cold hands pressed on the boy's small and fatigued body.

Jamie cracked his eyes open slightly, wincing at the bright lights hailing from the large glass windows. He could here a voice warmly speaking to him.

Giving another crack of his eyes he could see the blurry image of a pale person beside him. "J-Jack?" Jamie's voice was hoarse and weak.

The Guardian knelt by his side and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Hey buddy? How are you feeling?"

"Wha - Where am I..?" Jamie opened his eyes a little more till Jack came into clear focus.

Jack chuckled a little and gave a warm grin. "Well... You're still in the infirmary. You rolled off the bed in your sleep and got a decent knock at the head. You passed out but the Yeti's say you'll be fine."

Jamie's eyes flashed open and darted around the room. It was true. The same glass windows. Perfect mahogany wood columns. Brilliant lights shinning upon beautiful white sheets and silver gurneys. The infirmary. As majestic as ever.

"But?" Jamie felt confusion take him over. "But that means..." He looked down at his body. It was small and covered with messy pajamas. Rolls of gauze and bandages covered his arms and body. He ran his fingers through his hair to find it was still matted and covered with hints of dried blood.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Jack looked concerning at Jamie during his frantic self inspection.

Jamie looked up to find Jack was alone. It was just the two of them. "I... I... I don't know..."

Jack only looked deep into Jamie's deep brown eyes. "Jamie?"

Jamie took another glance at his body. "How old am I?"

There was a pause. "What?" Jack backed down a bit.

"Tell me!" Jami screamed. "How old am I?!"

"Woah there! It's ok bud! You're only 12!"

MIND MAGIC. Anyways, there you go! Until we meet again :)


	15. Chapter 15 - My Dream, My Nightmare

A/N: Ok sorry for the short length of his chapter and any grammatical errors! I've been terribly busy but wanted to keep it updated ya know? So I hope this clears some things up! Thanks :D

"12? But I... I thought..." Jamie's mind was dealing as he lay on the rather comfy gurney in the infirmary. "Didn't I?" He looked to Jack for answer the winter had none of.

"Are you alright bud?" Jack saw Jamie's confusion and brought himself down to eye level.

"Jack? I thought I was a Guardian now?"

Jack only stared at Jamie. "Um... What do you mean?"

Jamie turned to his feet and saw how small they were. Not large and muscular, small and childish. "I guess I dreamt it. But it felt so real..."

Jack laid his staff on the ground and put a leg on the gurney putting an arm around the boy. "So what? Getting an imagination now?"

Jamie didn't respond.

"Jamie? Are you ok?" There was worry in Jack's voice.

Jamie was reluctant to respond, but did so softly. "Jack... Have you ever had a dream... A dream that felt so real, you just wake up still... Still believing it? Still living it?"

Jack was taken aback by the question. "Um... Well I guess... But I don't really sleep... So..."

Jamie felt a tear well in the corner of his eye. Inside he still wanted to be that Guardian. He wanted to like Jack, his hero. He wanted to be a hero. "Jack I dreamt that I died... And then I came back a Guardian. Like you." Jamie brought his eyes to Jack's. "I could brighten darkness and I defeated the Horseman, and -"

"The who?"

Jamie felt his embarrassment swell. "My nightmare. I killed my nightmare... But he killed you first he... Cut your throat."

Jack chuckled a little at the statement. "Thanks kiddo, I see you really love me."

"Stop it Jack!" This struck Jamie harshly. Even though it was a dream, the pain was still very real. "Jack I thought... I thought it was all real. I don't want to lose you Jack you're all I have left." The boy through his arms around the cold spirits body and cried into his sweater.

Jack was concerned for the boy and didn't know quite how to respond and embraced Jamie as well. "Hey buddy it'll be ok! I'm not going anywhere. It was just a dream. We're going to be ok. You're going to be ok."

Together they sat like this, Jamie with his face in Jacks hoodie and Jack with his arms around the boy.

Alright! Next chapter will be longer and better! Review and things :) thanks love you all!


	16. Chapter 16 - Don't Leave Me

A/N: Ok. Just to clarify, Jamie dreamt everything from the nightmares attack on the workshop on till now. So yes. He is still 12. I hope that clears some things up haha here's the next one! Still short but hey. What are ya gonna do. PM if you have a request/suggestion :)

The minutes grew long as Jamie told Jack of his extensive dream, starting from the attack on North's workshop and his birth as a Guardian. He told Jack about the loss of memory, the Horseman visiting him, the death of Baby Tooth, and the decapitation of Jack himself. Jack was still, not knowing how to approach the growing tale.

"So... I guess I'm glad I didn't die... And that everything is ok... But I really wanted to be like you!" Jamie spoke looking to Jack.

"Look bud," Jack said softly, "Being a Guardian is great, but I wouldn't want you gone just to be immortal like me. There's more too it than that..." Jack felt like he needed to say more but didn't know really what to say. "Jamie when you walked through the portal to get here you passed out. Probably from all those wounds... And then you fell off your bed. You just had a dream. That's all it was. A dream. Ok?" There was comfort in Jacks voice now but he could tell Jamie was still upset.

"Jamie being a Guardian doesn't mean you have powers or... Or cool magic tricks. It means you protect what's important. Hope. You already are a Guardian. You have to believe me."  
Jack squeezed Jamie a little tighter hoping to convince the small boy.

Jamie nodded weakly. "Ok." Jack crawled off the gurney and grabbed his staff. "Get some rest ok? I'll be back soon to check on you." Again, Jamie nodded.

As Jack made his way out he heard a voice behind him ask ,"Do you trick or treat?" Jack stopped.

"Trick or what?" Jack turned off guard.

"Trick or treat." Jamie said again. "It's when all the kids come out on Halloween and ask for candy from their neighbors on the streets. It's fun so I thought maybe..."

"No..." Jack interrupted. "I've never heard of it." Jamie felt a little shocked but was too exhausted to pursue it. So Jack continued, "Get some rest bud. I'll be back." and he walked out of the infirmary.

Jamie sat on the bed for awhile in thought, too scared to let his dreams take him again, and looked at the sheets. So white and perfectly pressed, except of course the part he was laying on. That seemed to be reoccurring thing in his life. Everything was fine till he came along. His family wouldn't have died and the Guardians wouldn't have to take him in if it wasn't for his nightmare. Jack wouldn't have to feel so bad if Jamie didn't always get hurt. The world wouldn't be in so much danger if he had just stayed in his room that night in his house. Why did he have to sneak out and watch that movie? Why was he so stupid? He remembered how angry North was at him at first in his dream and how much of an outcast he was.

Jamie began to succumb to his thoughts and self torments and felt the increasing weight on his heart. They don't need him. They never needed him. He only caused trouble. For everybody. Jamie brought his head down in shame, and out of the corner of his eye he caught the glimmer something shiny. He looked closer and his thoughts became wicked. A scalpel.

Jack slugged back into the kitchen to find the Guardians had returned.

"Aw Jack!" North exclaimed. "You've come back! How's the boy?"

Jack thought it interesting they had all seemed to be waiting for him after deserting him. "He's fine." Jack mumbled. He walked over and took a seat next to Tooth at the table.

"Just fine?" Asked Bunny. Jack turned to him.

"He just had a bad dream."

"Mate were gonna need more than that." Bunny pressed. Jack sighed and looked back down at the table.

Tooth could feel Jacks slow being and tried to help him out. "Well would you like some hot chocolate?" Jack shook his head. "Would you like -"

"Why don't I know about Halloween?" Jack caught Tooth off in frustration. There was silence amongst the spirits.

They all knew the answer, they just couldn't bring themselves to share it.

"Tell me!" He shouted. "Why don't I know!"

"Because its dangerous." Once again Tooth spoke up first.

"What!" Jack shouted again, still irritated.

"It's dangerous Jack!" Tooth was beginning to raise her voice. "It's dangerous for YOU!"

Jack was cooled down by Tooth's eruption. "What do you mean?"

Tooth sighed and Bunny chimed in. "Every year, Sandy knocks you out on Halloween. That way you don't make it too cold."

Jack was still confused. "Why?"

"Because." Now it was North's turn. "If it gets too cold on Halloween, children begin associating fear with cold. You with darkness. We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't understand."

To this Jack took offense. "You thought I wouldn't understand?" The concept of Pitch and darkness didn't even affect him. "You thought I wouldn't care didn't you."

"It's not like that." Tooth pressed.

"Yes it is!" Jack could feel his emotions boiling. "You guys thought I wouldn't care. That I would do it anyway!"

Bunny stood up. "Jack that's not the point!"

Jack stood up to meet Bunnys yellow eyes. "It's always been the point." He barked. "You never thought I was good enough to be a Guardian anyway. Why should I think you'd care about me now!"

"We were trying to protect you!" Bunny screamed. The room went still. "Not everyone is against you Jack! We were trying to Protect you even before you were a Guardian! Maybe if you didn't take children for joy rides down a busy intersections we'd trust you more than we do! But now is not that time for that! Man up!"

Jacks eyes started to sting and the temperature began to drop. Jacks emotions were taking control and with it the weather. Snow started to fall inside the large kitchen and the torches began to dim on the walls.

Before anyone else could say a word Jack darted from the room, his feelings simmering inside him. This whole thing was becoming too much for anyone to handle.

For a moment the kitchen was empty of noise, the snow had stopped and Bunny took his seat, Sandy laid his head on the table. They all sat in silence, afraid to say anything to each other.

"Maybe we should have told him." muttered North.

"He wouldn't understand. He doesn't understand." Retorted Bunny.

Tooth glared at the rabbit. "We'll you haven't really given him a reason to love you."

"Shut up Tooth." hissed Bunny. "What would you know?"

"I know when to control my temper!" she snapped back.

"C'mon you two." North gestured for them to stop. "That's enough."

"Stay out of this!" Bunny shot back.

The tension was broken by penetrating horror as a devastating cry echoed through the ceiling above them, "Jamie! No!"

Hope you're still enjoying! The action is going to get nasty in the next chapter. Obviously. So hold tight :} Review and stuff and we'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter 17 - Jamie

A/N: I'm just going to let you read it. That's your warning :3

The Guardians rushed up stairs to the infirmary. They could here the painful moans echoing from the chamber. It belonged to Jack.

When they burst inside they were met by a sorrowful image. Jack was keeled over the bed clutching something in his arms. Beside him on the floor lay a bloody scalpel and dripping off the bed was a small arms with a gory gash through the wrist. Jacks sobs rang through the medical facility, the other Guardians moved in closer but only felt their hearts snap when they saw the situation up close.

Jack cried over the limp body of Jamie. The room felt chilly, the only sound being Jack screaming for Jamie to come back.

No one spoke. How could they? The last light had just gone. This time, for good. It wasn't that they were surprised, life hasn't easy for the child. But the horror of actually loosing him, that was what hurt the most. Being immortal has its good, but like everything, it also has its bad. Like losing something that you could never replace.

"Jack..." Bunny tried hoarsely. Jack didn't respond, only continued to weep into the small child's clothes.

Tooth could feel her own tears running down her cheeks. "Why is Pitch doing this too us?" She asked softly under her own discomfort. She wasn't expecting an answer, and she didn't receive one.

The next hour was full of grief and disbelief as the yetis prepared Jamie's still body for cremation. Jack could speak but only drown in his tears, eventually finding his way to North's shoulder.

"Why did he do it?" Bunny asked quietly, looking at Sandy. The Sandman only shrugged but Jack heard him.

"Because." Jack said through sniffles, pulling his wet face from North's coat. "He wanted to be a Guardian. He wanted to be like us!" The words came like fire in Jacks throat.

"What?" Tooth asked frantically. "He... He thought that... Oh poor boy!" Tooth flew to Jack and they embraced each other in pitiful hug, sobbing into each other mutually.

North felt his own eyes stinging but came to a harsh conclusion with himself. "Thats enough. We have very little time." He said, trying to sound important. "In a few hours it will be midnight and Pitch..."

"Pitch." Jack hissed. "I kill that no good excuse for a-"

"Jack!" Bunny shouted. "That's enough. We can't waste anymore time."

Jack wanted to fire back but contained himself, knowing that the rabbit was right. Bunny continued.

"We need to get to Burgess. That's where Pitch is planning his attack."

Tooth wiped her face and added,"But what can we do? This is the entire World were talking about!"

"No matter." North gestured for her to stop. "We will kill at source."

This brought a grin to Jack's face. Something foreign to him at the moment. "I agree." He pulled his staff closer to his side. "We need to try. For Jamie."

Sandy was about to make an image above his head when a strange sound shot the silence.

"Why me? I'm still here." The voice was hard and low, a filthy rasp echoing around it.

The Guardians whipped around to find a small boy standing in the shadow of a column.

"Jamie...?" Jack asked curiously, peering into the darkness.

The boy walked into the light, sucking the oxygen from the Guardians lungs. Before them stood the ghoulish body of Jamie. His eyes rolled back in his head and his skin grey and flaky. His bandages had fallen off to reveal his gashes adding to the horrific sight.

"Jamie!" Jack cried trying to run to him.

"No!" Bunny put a paw out to stop Jack catching him in his tracks.

The boy made a low groggy noise and spoke again. "Yes Jack I'm here. Come save me. Save me Jack." Jamie eyes seemed to roll even further in his head and a foam fell from his lips.

Tooth could feel her stomach giving way and Sandy tried to cover his eyes but couldn't take them off the wretched image.

"He's possessed!" North pulled his swords and urged the others to rear their weapons as well.

Jamie gave a terrible cry and spat a red liquid intermixed with black sand at them. The Guardians flew out of the way only to find that Jamie had crawled up the column making manic faces at them.

"Do it! Kill them!" Jamie shrieked in a demonic voice. His head started to thrash back and forth and he flung himself at the spirits. Sandy managed to form a ball of golden sand and hurled it at them boy knocking him back down to the ground.

"What's going on?" Bunny called to the others.

Beside anyone could answer Jamie was on top of Bunny fiercely ripping at his fur. Bunny fought back but found that the boy had some kind of super human strength making it increasingly to defend himself.

"Get him off! It hurts!" Bunny was near tears as his coat was ferociously being torn from his skin. The others made their attempts but it seemed very ting they tried was deflected by another attribute this demon possessed.

Finally Bunny used his hind legs and kicked Jamie off with such force the boy slammed against the opposing wall. North went at him with his sword but was stunned when a tiny hand came around and grabbed his belly and with impossible strength chucked him at a window. Jack managed to freeze North to the wall before he crashed through the glass.

Jamie slithered back to a standing position and have another shriek. Bunny keeled over in pain, slight hints of blood glistening on his shredded fur. Tooth flew in attack at the child but was met with wrap across the face propelling her out of the air and banging into a metal curtain rod on one of the gurneys.

Sandy's attempts were demolished by heaps of the red black sand liquid that left his streamers decaying on the floor. Soon all that was left was Jack.

The winter spirit stood motionless in the wake of the threat. He'd never faced such a morbid creature. He pulled his staff into attack and winced when he saw Jamie growl in hunger.

Inside, Jack didn't want to fight. He didn't like the idea of hurting one of the most important people to him. But he also knew that Jamie was gone. This thing wasn't Jamie. It was a ghost, a demon of the former soul. He'd come to his decision when another voice spoke to him.

"Jack! Please! Save me!" It was Jamie's voice. Jamie's real voice. Jack was snapped out of his trance and looked for the origin of the voice only to find the small child gone. Nowhere to be seen. He looked and looked and was taunted by the voice again.

"Please Jack! I don't want to hurt anymore!" The Guardian could feel the chill of something dark in the air but it was superseded by the desire to see his friend again.

"I'm coming Jamie! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Jack looked to every corner in the room and searched every empty space he could find. The others knew something bad was around the corner and tried to stop him.

"Jack it's a trick!" Bunny moaned, paralyzed by pain. "Don't fall for it!"

"He's right Jack!" Tooth flew to him and grabbed his arm but was shook loose.

"No! He's here! I know it!" Jack wasn't sure how convinced he was of this but he didn't care.

"Jack!" Tooth cried again. But she was drowned out by another beckoning.

"Jack! He's going to kill me! Please Jack save me!" There a scream, the scream of a small boy, like he was being hurt.

Jack flew into a frenzy. "Jamie! I'm here! I'll save you!" He started to flash ice into every shadow hoping he would find the target. Whenever it was. Eventually the screaming stopped and a small whimpering emanated from behind a column.

"Jamie?" Jack asked gently, inching towards the column.

"Jack no!" Screamed North, but it was too late.

"I'm here Jack." The voiced whimpered. "But where were you? Where were you Jack? I needed you. And you weren't there."

Jack couldn't feel his heart beating anymore as his shame closed in on him like a storm cloud. "I'm so sorry Jamie. Please forgive me!" Jack eyes were wet again as he begged for Jamie's forgiveness.

There was a moment of evil silence and then in Jacks mind he heard the low sadist remark, "Rot in Hell."

Jack dashed up to find Jamie's body dead and crippled on the floor by the column, no longer possessed.

"Jamie!" Jack cried and ran to his side as he heard a loud crack outside the windows. The Guardians turned to find the once blue sky turning a deep shade of crimson red. Brilliant lightning flashed amongst approaching dark clouds as all the light and purity was purged from the world.

North broke from the ice binding him to the wall and peered out the window.

"We're too late."

Review and things and I'll see you around :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Grave Motivation

A/N: Here's the next one! I felt like I was running out of twists so I hope this one suffices haha (BTW, I'm also a musician and write/cover and sing! I also Tap ;D so if you would like to see that side of me as well /AaronHondaMusic is the place to be!) I apologize for grammar mistakes... I write these on my phone and autocorrect -_- but I think we're good! Here you go!

The sky was bloody and the clouds were black. Lightning struck every inch of the ominous ambiance and decay fouled the air. Pitch had been preparing for this moment since the beginning of his existence. Still standing upon his mountainous perch, he look upon the city with thrill as people barreled into the nighttime streets trying to understand what was happening around them.

"You fools." He snickered under his breath. "War has brought this upon you, and it was my pleasure to see it through." He grinned widely from eat to ear and crept into the shadows. No more sunlight was cast on the world, only darkness. Only black. Pitch Black.

The Guardians stood befuddled in the infirmary, deciding what to do next. Jamie's body lay still in a gurney where they'd placed him.

"Jack we must go." North had been consoling the winter spirit as he grieved over the boy, but time had left. It was time to go.

"I know." No tears fell from Jacks face. He'd only felt empty. He looked over the gashes and dries foam on the corners of his mouth. How could he let this happen? How could a guardian allow this to happen to a child? He was defeated.

"We need to get to Burgess." Bunny said. He had prepared himself mentally for the fight, but physically his body still stung from the siege on fur. "Pitch will be there."

Sandy tried to help Bunny with his wounds but the rabbits pride got in the way. Tooth fluttered around the room frantically mumbling manically to herself. Anyone that could see them as a whole would believe they'd gone completely mad.

There was another crack of lightning in the and the deathly howl of a nightmare. The Guardians looked to the skies and new that time was of the essence.

"We need to go." Bunny stated painfully lifting himself from his knee.

"I agree." North ushered them to leave but they were reluctant to move. North's own hurt nerves started to steam. "Look everyone. What has happened here today can't be changed. We all hurt right now... Especially Jack. But if we don't move, the human race will be killed off." The others grew cold, but still didn't feel strong enough to go. North knew he had to do something. The fate of the world depended on it. Then it struck him.

"Tooth." North's hard voice halted the frantic fairy, she gazed at him. "Do you remember... ?" North expression told her what he was talking about. Tooth's wings slowed their pace and her face felt sour. "What if that happened to everyone?"

"Reina..." She whispered under her voice.

"What?" Asked Jack from across the room.

Tooth looked down, her eyes falling solemn.

"Tell them." North urged gently.

Tooth sighed, rubbed her hands together and started. "Many years ago, I was on teeth scouting in Germany."

Bunny and Jack walked closer to hear as Tooth was talking very quietly.

"While I was there, I had to gather some teeth from a little girl over in this deserted area. I had no idea..." Tears began to drip from her chin to the innocent ground beneath her. The others gathered closer, not sure where the story was leading.

"Her name was Reina. She was only six. But... She saw me. She actually saw me. Her face was so.. So easy, but so scared. She was so scared." Tooth's voice began to crack as her story furthered. "She was... She lived in a camp. There were so many of them. So many camps. And she was just one face amongst hundreds. But she was different. We talked for the night... It was like talking to my sister."

Jack started to think about his own relationship with Jamie, his brain and eyes stinging. "What happened?"

Tooth gave a slight sob and wiped her eyes. "You're lucky Jack." She looks into his blue eyes. "Even though Jamie isn't here anymore, you can still hold him. Still run your fingers through his hair."

Jack felt his confusion growing. "What do you mean?" Jack hasn't been around as long as the other Guardians and was still oblivious to the past. The others however, knew this story well.

"She was killed." Tooth's voice was hoarse. "She was killed by people who thought she was too different. They incinerated her. They burned her alive!" She was nearly shouting as the memories flooded back to her. The following silence was filled with hurt and discomfort. Tooth wasted no time getting to the climax and Jack felt as though he had been punched in the gut.

"They what...?" The words came like a forgotten thought.

Tooth sighed again and lowered herself to the floor making her way towards Jack. She took his hands in hers and peered into his confusion. "It was called..." She choked on the lump in her throat. "It was called..." She couldn't continue and dropped his hands.

"It was called the Holocaust." Bunny broke the tension with his bluntness and room fell still. "She was killed by a group of horrible people. They're called Nazi's. They killed thousands if not millions of people, and if we're not quick about it Pitch will do the same. But his eye is set on the world. Do you get it Jack? We need to move!" Bunny winced at his wounds but gestured for them to leave.

Jack looked at Tooth stunned. He could see the pain in her eyes. He pulled her upright and brought her into a hug. "Ok." He spoke softly. "Let's go. For Reina."

For a moment they stood embraced in each other, then Tooth leaned into Jack's ear and whispered, "And Jamie."

They broke and smiled as best they could at each other.

Sandy formed his golden plane and formed some images above his head hinting that they all get inside. Slowly, like a herd of nauseous cattle they did. They found a new determination and motivation to fight, withstand. Before they made there way out Jack turned to his friend lying still on the gurney.

"Don't worry Jamie. We'll get him. I promise." And they flew off into the bloody sky.

Alright! R&R and I'll see you next time! Check out my music too if you're interested :) and requests for the story are still open so PM me of you please!


	19. Chapter 19 - Pitched Into the End

A/N: Here you go! Sorry it's sooo late... I've been busy lol but I hope you enjoy :) the gore is back so there's your warning ;) (and to Xyrie: I thought your comment was hilarious! Haha I expected something like that to happen hahaha don't worry :))

Pitch's grey hands caressed the dank air that fumigated the city.

"It's so beautifully... Ugly," he breathed darkly. "Victory has never been so sweet." He grinned his razor sharp teeth and laughed maniacally at his triumph.

"You were not alone." Hissed a voice behind him. Pitch turned to find a large nightmare walking up to him.

"Pazuzu! My deepest apologies!" Pitch's tone carried a terrified melody.

The horse grunted a puff of smoke and continued its ominous glide. For the most part it resembled any other nightmare. But this one was large in size and bared two flaming candles as eyes, each sticking tall from its respective socket.

"It's beautiful yes?" asked Pitch anxiously.

"You're weak." The words cut like daggers as they sunk into the dark spirit. "You are nothing without help. You who got my friend killed."

Pitch winced as he remembered the horseman and his shocking death. "But sir! How was I to know that the boy had such a strong... Soul..."

"That's the problem in and of itself!" Boomed Pazuzu. "You know nothing! Absolutely nothing of the power one child possesses. But no matter. I took care of the boy."

Together they looked onto the carnage that was now Burgess as man woman and child alike were slaughtered by their worst nightmares. Zombies, ghouls, witches and demons ran free amongst the people, doing with them what they please.

The sight was ghostly for Pitch as he was never really one for killing, only scaring. But none the less he drank in the scene as a sign of victory against the Guardians. "What now sir?" asked Pitch.

"Now..." sneered Pazuzu, "We kill the only childhood heart that still has spirit."

"Sir?" Questioned Pitch.

"Jack Frost."

Suddenly Pitch felt a string of relief wrap itself around his bones. He'd love nothing more than to rid himself of that blasted boy. Once and for all. "And how do we go about that sir?"

Pazuzu gave a slight chuckle. "The same way you kill any Guardian. Stop believing." Wicked laughter howled through the air but Pitch's confusion was not satisfied.

"What do you mean sir?"

There was a growl and the horse locked evil eyes with the black spirit. "The Dark Horse you idiot! He has the key! You moron, how could have I dealt with such a fool like you!"

Insulted, confused and terrified Pitch looked at the ground in shame. Afraid to ask the real question on his mind he asked another. "Who... Who is the Dark Horse?"

Pazuzu gave another chuckle. "He is my son."

Pitch's eyes flashed up. "What!?"

"I gave rise to the Dark Horse long ago to bring life to all the nightmares of the world." Pazuzu turned his head to the moon cresting above them. "But he trapped him. Buried him beneath the Earth and formed the Guardians to make sure he stayed that way. But you my friend have freed him. And now, I must conclude my mission and rid this pestilential world of hope."

"Me?" asked Pitch. "But why me? Why didn't YOU free him?"

Pazuzu growled at Pitch and hissed ,"I had my hand in it. Who do you think brought war to the world? Who do you think possessed Mr. Adolf Hitler? Who do you believe you insufficient piece of flesh, promotes murder in the minds of humans? Me! I'm the one who procures hatred in the hearts of everything on two legs that roams this planet. Some call me Satan and some Lucifer but I promise you this Pitch Black. As long as I'm around, fear and hate will always be around to ensure blood is spilt on this defiled ground. I made your job easy fool."

Pazuzu was now on top of Pitch pinning him to the ground. Pitch could hear the devastating screams and peril behind him and he wished for death. Why him? Why did he do it? Why? "Why did you choose me!" Screamed Pitch.

Pazuzu seamed to grin through his horse lips, his candle eyes growing ever brighter. "Because... Like I said" He snickered and put his hot mouth to Pitch's ear. "You're weak."

Before he began his kill on Pitch he heard something in the sky. Something to Jovial to be his own. He turned his head to see a golden plane flying above them. Inside it carries five Guardians.

"What is that?" gasped North. But the others were too transfixed on the current state of the city. But then something even more disturbing caught their eye.

"Right one time..." mumbled Pazuzu and whipped his head back around to take a large bloody bite from Pitch's flesh. The spirit gave a blood curdling scream as his wound turned from excruciating to unbearable, reminding him how human he truly was.

Seeing the ghastly event take place Jack jumped from his seat on the plane and flew to the ledge where the two evils were.

"Let him -!"Jack began but stopped breathless when Pazuzu turned around to reveal Pitch's bloody body hanging still from his mouth. Pazuzu's candle eyes were burning a bright red and he spat the limp body to the ground, it still squirming with whatever life it still contained.

Jack made a series of noises as if he were going to vomit and grabbed his mouth with his free hand, clenching his staff tightly with the other.

"What?l Pazuzu taunted. "Here stands the great Jack Frost before his enemy. Isn't this what you wanted?" Pazuzu's voice was cruel and wretched as it tore Jack's ears open. "To see him on his death bed?" There was another snap of laughter as Pazuzu lifted his heavy body up into the air dangerously.

Jack tried to regain his balance and focus but lost it every time he caught a glimpse of Pitch. Even he had never wanted to see him, or anyone like this.

So there you have it! Again, technically a cross over but not really... R&R and I'll see you next time amigos!


	20. Chapter 20 - 180 Degrees

A/N: By the end of this chapter you will either love me or never want to read my stories again. That's your warning. Enjoy :) (apologies for any grammar problems.)

The winds ripped through the ledge bringing the fowl smell of decay along with it. Jack hadn't adjusted to the grim atmosphere he was now apart of and still felt slightly queasy in his stomach. Taking a risk at life he ran to Pitch's side and against every fiber in his body wished the spirit didn't go on him.

"Pitch? Pitch c'mon! Pitch!" Jack grabbed the edges of Pitch's cloak and gently shook him in hopes he would wake. There was a gasp of air and Pitch's orange eyes flashed open.

Unaware that Pazuzu was making his way around the two Pitch grabbed at Jacks hoodie and pulled the winter spirits face close.

"Jack..." when he spoke a tiny bit of blood fell from his lips. "Jack it's the Dark Horse! You need to kill him! The key... It's... It's..." Pitch's eyes grew dim and he started to fade.

"It's what? It's what?" begged Jack shaking Pitch more violently.

The dying spirit only whispered through a half conscious demeanor,"It's in the children..." and there Pitch died. A bloody mess in the hands of the one spirit who had hated him most now begging for him to come back.

"Pitch..?" Jack lamented in shock. What had he meant? What "key" did the children possess?

"How tragic... He must have been a noble man." a voice gibed behind a series of cackles.

Jack shot up from his position by the dark spirit and whipped around to find two candle sticks floating side by side in mid air. They dangled there like ghoulish torches, burning a deep orange color.

The disembodied voice circled Jack's brain, biting at his sanity as he faced the candles in a most insane situation.

"Who..." Jack started but heard Sandy's plane fly around above him. He looked quickly to the sky and found the plane was empty. Alone the plane flew in circles above him aimlessly being guided by nothing.

Beginning to panic he brought his attention back to the candles only to find they too were missing.

"Who are you!" Jack screamed in angst at the emptiness, unable to contain himself anymore. His staff was placed in attack mode by his side and his restless eyes searched the surrounding area for anything he could blast. Anything.

"Aw how cute. Is our little hero upset?"

The voice came from behind and Jack snapped around to find the candles once again floating by means of absolutely nothing.

"I'm going to ask again." Jack grilled. "Who. Are. You." His teeth gritted together and the continuous sound of torturous screams of humans in the burning city cut at the remaining cords of his composure.

He heard a deep and ghoulish giggle echo through the blood stained air and the candle sticks began to align themselves parallel to each other. Jack's skin grew brittle as the body of an abnormally large Nightmare horse began to fabricate from a red liquid and black sand around the candles.

Perilous shrieks ate at Jack's ears forcing his to collapse to the Earth beneath him, his staff falling to his side and his hands over his ears. Like that he stayed incapacitated, waiting for mind shattering noise to stop. When it finally did, he inched his head up slowly to find the skeletal frame of an enormous Nightmare standing before him, the two candle sticks serving as its eyes.

Grunting, a puff of smoke plumed from its nostrils and In a low menacing growl it answered, "My name is Pazuzu."

"Pazuzu...?" breathed Jack as he fought to break from his trance the menacing sight had placed him in.

"Oh good, you catch on quick." Pazuzu joked beginning to trek around the spirit. "And who are you? Jack Frost?" laughter filling the demons lungs. "A bit more pathetic than I had imagined..."

Jack sat on the ground motionless. He felt as though someone had sucked the very soul from his body. "What... What have you done? Where are my friends?! Where are the others!?" The words began to fumble from Jacks mouth uncontrollably.

"Don't worry your pretty little face," Pazuzu said poking even more fun at the traumatized spirit. "They're alive. Well... For now."

The center of Jacks stomach felt like it was swelling as those finals words set in and he lost it.

"What have you done to my fiends!?" Finding his way to his feet he hurled an ice shard only to watch it be swallowed whole by the fearsome creature.

Pazuzu's candles eyes turned a feverish red and he ferociously returned the attack, spitting a ghostly purple tinted fire ball. Jack was blasted back off his feet and he landed with a thud, smoking several feet from where he had started, his skin now a stinging purple glow.

He cried in pain as the effects of the blast wore off slowly, and kealed over to his side trembling terribly.

Pazuzu made his way to Jack's side remarking casually,"So. This is the amazing Jack Frost. The Guardian. I have to say I'm very disappointed... Very Disappointed indeed."

He turned to leave, assuming Jack would perish there, and with his back hooves kicked some dirt on the quivering Guardian's face.

Through blurry vision Jack caught sight of Pazuzu leaving, and with his burning tongue licked his dry lips enough to hoarsely ask one last time, "who are you...?"

In his tracks the demon stopped. For a moment both beings stayed still, Jack on the edge of passing out. Then there was a series of crackling noises as Pazuzu's large horse began to twist 180 degrees backwards, and contorted as such he began retrace his steps towards Jack.

This alone was enough to disturb the Guardian's stomach once again, but his entire body felt stale at what followed.

As Pazuzu made his way over his candle eyes seemed to disappear in their sockets to be replaced with actual eyes that seemed more reptilian than horse or human. His lips folded upwards in a large sadistic smile to reveal that his horse teeth had too disappeared and were now replaced with shark like teeth that clenched tightly together ear to ear.

Then, almost manically he exclaimed,"So you really want to know? Why don't I let your 'friends' tell you!"

Jack watched Pazuzu's jaw unhinge and his consuming mouth open unnaturally wide around him. Then black. Complete darkness.

Unable to comprehend what had just happened he allowed the dark to swallow him and took the brief second of solitude as relief, but he knew it wasn't to last, and that what was to come would be the worst yet. Holding his staff close Jack realized that his skin no longer burned, and that he was floating, dangling in the darkness. Though he couldn't see, he could feel the presence of something sinister lurking around him.

Then he heard it. A small voice beckoning to him from somewhere in the nowhere. "Jack... Jack..." He recognized the voice, it belonged to a child. A boy.

"Jamie!" Jack called. "Jamie where -"

"I'm here Jack. I'm here. Right here..."

"What?! Where?!" Jack shouted, searching the darkness for any sign of the boy. The voice seemed to drift vacantly around him. Inside he knew it was just an illusion but he couldn't help but want to see Jamie's face one last time. But sometimes we have to be careful what we wish for.

"Right here." This time the voice was harsh and deep catching Jack off guard. Behind him he could here a horse galloping in his direction and he turned in time to see a large black stallion barreling towards him carrying on its back a large dressed figure resembling a soldier. Except upon this soldiers shoulders was Jamie's head.

He did not look at Jack and Jack made no attempt to change that for he knew it wasn't real. But the closer the image got the more Jack tried escape but only found himself flipping in air.

"No... No! Get away!" Jack shouted in fear. But still the horse and its passenger came running, making no signs of stopping.

"Please! Stop! Go away!" Jack clawed desperately at the air but still made no ground. He was stuck. His heart nearly beat out of his chest as the Jamie doppelgänger came closer and closer. "No! Stop! Please!"

When it seemed inevitable that they were going to collide Jack clenched his eyes shut and prepared for impact. But did not come. After a few impossible seconds of stillness, Jack opened his eyes still looking at the ground. He was winded to find four hooves rested in the space before him. Even though he knew he would regret it he trailed up the horses body till his eye's fell on the soldier's... On Jamie's boots. In his head he tried convince himself to stop. To crumble back to the floor. But still he continued up Jamie's body finding his way to Jamie's face.

Jack fell back in horror shock, his knees growing feeble, incapable of holding him up and fell backwards into the nothingness flipping over himself.

Jamie's face had adopted Pazuzu's reptilian like eyes and with the same dagger-esque teeth he wore the same heinous smile.

Through Jamie's mouth came Pazuzu's voice snarling, "Welcome to Hell Jack."

"No!" screamed the spirit shaking his head unbearably and he tried defiantly to grab at Jamie but it was far too late. Beneath him the darkness began to incubate massive stems of heat and red flames surged into the air.

Jack could feel the heat grabbing at his body, stunning his eyes. Soon gravity began to take hold again and Jack started to fall. Faster and faster and faster he went, plummeting ever deeper into the flames.

In his head, Jack tried to convince himself of his impending death, but it didn't work. Even as he fell into the fire he tried to retain the idea that he would find someway to help. To save himself, and his friends. Everyone. Jack didn't want to loose hope. However, his faith was shaken and it was getting harder and harder everyday to protect those thoughts. Then, without warning, he struck ground.

It was sudden and hard, leaving him breathless for a moment. When he regained consciousness he tried to pull himself off the ground, but feeling it he recognized the texture. His hands rubbed over the rugged terrain and he saw broken yellow lines run through its center. He was on a street!

He quickly got to his feet and was blown away by the full effect of where he was. The buildings, the street lights, the street... He was in Burgess. But it wasn't the city that surprised him. It was the condition it was in. Fire towering over the buildings lighting the skies with hot ash. People dead and alive scouring the streets. Homeless children crying over lost friends and family in the alley ways.

There were no words that came to Jacks mouth, only tears of shock and disbelief that ran down his cheeks. What had happened?

"Jack! Jack is that you? Jack help!  
Jack!" It was Tooth! She was in trouble!

Jack could recognize her frantic voice anywhere. But when he found the origin of which it came, his heart felt like someone had plunged a knife inside it. Before him were his fellow Guardians, all tied together to a wooden post burning down from the top. In a matter of minutes before they would be burned alive. The only one conscious was Tooth but she was fading fast.

"Tooth! I'm coming!" and Jack rushed to try and untie his friends.

So uh... Yeah. I suppose it only gets worse from here. Maybe this more rated M than T... Aw you guys don't care right? :D R&R! See you next time! I hope... Lol


	21. Chapter 21 - Woman of Light Man of Light

A/N: This chapter was HARD to write... I don't even know why but it was.. So I apologize for its briefness... Heh... I decided the last chapter was getting pretty erm... "Intense" (My fave author is Poe so what can I say!) Therefore is for you guys. You're welcome ;) (apologies for any grammar problems)

There was darkness. Only darkness. He drifted in the emptiness eagerly, Unsure of his location or how he had gotten there. Then, he felt something begin to lift him, higher and higher. Like he had been picked up by the hand of God.

At first, he was scared. Then... He heard it. Unclear, yet familiar.

"Jamie," It beckoned. "Jamie. Open your eyes."

There was a moment of hesitation, but he obeyed. Jamie's eyes weren't brown any longer, but a brilliant gold. Instantly the darkness was eaten away by blinding light... and he wasn't scared anymore. He felt... Empowered. Brave.

"Where... Where am I?" Jamie stuttered. The light seemed to diffuse and he found himself floating amongst stars. Comets and asteroids blew by and brilliant shades of color faced upon floating spheres in the distance decorated the skies. Below him his amazed eyes came across a rocky terrain with powerful craters that besprinkled the rugged surface. Slowly, he began to descend and his bare feet touched the ground. He felt weightless and light.

Kneeling down Jamie rubbed his hands across the ground and a tingling sensation took over his skin as a dusty substance brushed against his skin. His skin! It was darker than usual.

He brought them out of the dust to find his hands were much larger than he remembered, and looking down he realized his feet were the same! His arms and shoulders felt broad and he was stunned to find he was no longer wearing pajamas, but a tight black V neck with slender Capri like pants.

Jami looked back up at the surrounding scene and his breath left his lungs. He was on the Moon... He was in space! "Wow..." Jamie whispered in astonishment, his golden eyes wide. Another comet surged across the starry sky and a feeling of warmth found its way into body.

"Incredible isn't it."

Jamie jumped in shock and turned to find someone standing their. A woman.

"It's why I chose to live here. Out of the way, far from the worries of the world."

The woman was beautiful to see. Snow White hair that fell down her shoulders with a silver braid across her forehead and soft emerald eyes. She wore a long flowing gown of platinum shine and walked with grace similar to a lion.

"Who... who...?" Jamie mumbled in shock. His mouth felt like dry ice and his heart beat like the wings of a hummingbird.

The woman giggled gently. "Don't worry Jamie. You're safe." She smiled warmly at him and continued. "My name is Luna, Watcher of the Lights. I oversee the Guardians." Her voice was warm and smooth as ice.

"Man in the Moon..." Jamie whispered under his breath.

Luna giggled again. "Yes. That is what you have come to know me as, but I assure you I am genuine woman," and she winked assuringly at him.

Jamie couldn't help but smile for this was the best he'd felt in a long time. Which reminded him.

"How did I get here?" He asked curiously.

Luna's smile faded a tad and her tone became serious.

"I brought you here Jamie. Your friends need help, and you are the only one with the capability of doing so."

A rush of worry embarked down his spine as he remembered the Guardians.

"Jack!" Jack stammered. "North... Sandy Bunny Tooth! What happened where are they?"

He got no response. Luna turned her back to the new spirit and looked into the spacey atmosphere. "They'll be dead if we don't hurry..." she lamented quietly.

"What was that?" Jamie pressed.

Luna sighed and placed her hands on her sides. "A great evil has been released Jamie. Far more powerful than any can comprehend."

"You mean that Nightmare thing?" Jamie asked ignorantly.

"No. The Devil."

Jamie was taken aback and fought to keep from going dizzy. "What...?"

Luna turned back to the boy and made sure her eyes were locked with his. "His name is Pazuzu. Demon of wind and chaos. He's millions of years old but has been freed by Pitch Black."

"Pitch..." snarled Jamie. "I'll kill that-"

"He is of no concern anymore." Luna cut in. "He is dead. Killed my Pazuzu."

There was quiet among the two spirits.

"Pitch is... Dead? So who is this... Pa-zu-zu..?"

Luna shivered at the name. "He was born in Hell and has kept hatred at large in planet Earth. You make be familiar with some of his work... Hitler. Hussein. Hurricanes. Tidal Waves. Tornados. Murder. Rape..."

" I got it." Jamie's head felt weak and he didn't know he could listen to more.

"Jamie these things happen when hatred is in the world." Luna knew she had struck deep inside Jamie when he lowered his head unresponsive.

She turned to look at planet Earth which was peeking behind a craterous mountain.

"Humans. They dangerous if in the wrong hands... The things they create to kill. That's why I created the Guardians. In hope that they would protect the innocence and hope the young, so that one day, when they're old, they will remember where they came from. What matters. It's why I created you."

Jamie raided his head, a hint of wet in his eyes. "Me?"

Luna looked back at him, a solemn smile on her face. "You have something very special inside you Jamie. Something very few kids have. You have a pure heart. Purity is where hope and love exist. I saw your dreams... Where you became a Guardian. I knew you wouldn't survive as a human. Your wounds... But, you would as a Guardian."

"What?!" Jamie cried. He looked back down at his body and ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was tall and felt slightly messy, he pulled a few stands down and saw that some of them were white. Across his face he could feel his now chiseled bone structure. It was true. He was 17 and a Guardian. He was Jamie Beacon!

"How? How?..." Jamie was too shocked to speak.

Luna chuckled and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder. "A wish doesn't always come true when you expect, but that doesn't mean that it never will." She gave him a gentle grin and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you." Jamie whispered near her ear. He felt her embrace grow a little tighter.

When they broke Luna locked eyes with Jamie once again. "Now listen, Pazuzu is something you must be careful about. One wrong step and he WILL kill you. It is Halloween day which means his army goblins and ghouls will soon amass to large for you to handle. You must be quick. Soon he will meet with his son the Dark Horse and when this happens you must be prepared to fight. You will watch him consume his son for more power but you mustn't let that disturb you. Always b on guard. He will use trickery and cruelty to get to you. Do you hear me?"

Jamie nodded sternly and made sure she could see bravery in his eyes.

"Good" she spoke. "Now you must go. Go and fight for hope."

"I will." Jamie said. "For all of us."

An asteroid flew across the sky and swiveled back around to land by the two spirits.

"This comet will take you where you need to be" Luna informed.

Jamie flew atop it after another series of thank yous and prepared for it to fly when Luna said one last thing.

"And Jamie."

He looked down at her, "Yes?"

She brought her hands into a prayer like posture and smiled, "Always remember, when you're scared of the dark, you can always turn on a light."

The comet began to flame and in a matter of seconds it was hurtling towards Earth, a savior aboard. What happened next was unsure, but fate has, and always will, play its cards the right way.

Yup. It's true. He's back. R&R! I can't promise the chapters are going to be any less twisted than the last but I'll see what I can do ;) see you next time!


	22. Chapter 22 - Released

A/N: Yup. Here we go...

Jamie could see the Earth turning a macabre shade of red and black clouds infect the once blue atmosphere as it rotated slowly around. The massacre within was taking effect quicker than any had suspected, and with the Guardians unable to protect themselves against the wrath of Pazuzu hope was becoming as foreign as a genuine smile.

The asteroid flew closer and deeper into Earth and it wasn't long before the smell of decay and rot was permeating Jamie's eyes and nose stinging his susceptible body. Once inside Earth's atmosphere Jamie could feel the incredible heat tearing at his exposed skin and the black sandy clouds ripping at his clothes. From the sky's he could see the decadence encompassed much more than just Burgess. The entire world was under siege, that much of Pitch's tale being true.

"It can't be real..." Jamie lamented breathlessly. Fire and explosions rose miles high into the air, smoke fumigating every crevice it could find. The dry screams of humans being tormented corroding the once peaceful stillness of the skies. Monsters of all kinds running ramped down the streets and forests in search of more victims. Complete chaos at the heels of the devil had unleashed itself like a virus upon the world, and its defeat rested on the shoulders of the newest Guardian, Jamie Beacon.

Luna looked on as the asteroid disappeared behind Earths red haze, unsure of survival for everyone within. Even Jamie. She turned away in disgust and with her snowy hair floating in the Moon winds she walked to a crater in the distance. Within its confines stood a rotating globe resembling Earth. On its stone carapace twinkled tiny little lights, except every second that passed was another light lost.

Luna could feel her blood pressure rising as her heart fluttered uncontrollably. "Hurry Jamie..." she whispered softly.

"So. You brought the little runt back to life. And you gave him some hocus pocus this time. Smart move..."

The devilish words betrayed Luna's conscience and she saw a large dark figure formulate in the shadows of the crater.

A large man stood before her with reptilian like eyes and the teeth of a shark. Two flaming candles protruded from his long black hair like horns and he wore what looked like a gladiator suit wrapped in a black smoking shroud. His pale skin twisted and contorted in several ugly wrinkles like bags beneath his evil glare.

"Pazuzu" Luna sneered. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here. Oh and look! You've finally decided to abandon your little Nightmare horse and face me like a real man."

Her teasing only cut skin deep and bounced off the demon like pebbles.

"I know..." mocked Pazuzu casually. "Unfortunately my host ran dry. Can't go on on an empty stomach." Pazuzu flashed Luna a wicked ear to ear smile revealing hints of blood splatter between his ferocious teeth.

"You... You monster!" Luna cried.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little face. It doesn't belong to the Nightmare..."

Luna felt like she was going to vomit as her stomach wrenched at the thought of where the blood might have come from.

Pazuzu chuckled in amusement at her weak constitution against him. "You know it's been a while since we last saw each other. How about... A hug?" He teased her with out stretched arms longing for an embrace.

"I'd sooner slit my wrists!" Luna spat.

The demon only laughed lowering his arms. "And you might have to. You know it's a shame you made Jamie a Guardian. He might have benefited from just... Staying dead," he grinned at the heinous thought.

"Jamie is the Earths last hope thanks to you! But he will free the others. They will prevail! And you and that accursed Dark Horse will be gone... Forever."

"You ignorant Wench!" barked Pazuzu. "That Dark Horse was merely a stepping stone. You won't be seeing again..."

Luna only looked at him, "Where is he then...?"

Pazuzu smiled, surfacing once again the blood between his teeth.

There was a moment of confusion, and then it struck Luna like a knife to her gut. "Pazuzu! You... You... You ate your son? You monster! You vile creature! You-" Luna wanted to say more but feared she'd heave if another word left her lips.

There was a cackle of awful laughter as Pazuzu began to walk in slow circles around the concaving spirit. "Oh, and here I thought you'd be happy he was gone! Silly me... But no. I didn't eat him. I possessed him while on Earth to hide my identity. No... I ate, Pitch Black."

These final words tipped the scale and Luna lost herself on the Moon dust, tears stinging her eyes as she wretched.

"You filthy wombat," Pazuzu snarled. "I'm responsible for the Holocaust and you wretch at the loss of another spirit? The King of Nightmares? Well bother me, I must do better next time! Oh wait... I've done it... This time."

At this Luna managed to collect herself breathing hard. In between gasps she asked, "What... Have you done... Now?"

"You look awful," taunted Pazuzu. "But since you made another Guardian I had to have a little fun too! Oh c'mon... I couldn't resist! I hope your heroes can slither their way out of this one."

Very little passes by Luna's ears and this was far from little. "Slither?" She gasped to herself. "Pazuzu... No... You didn't. Pazuzu, tell me you didn't release... Release..." she tried to speak the words but they came like bear traps on her tongue.

"Oh yes. Yes I did..." the Demon jeered. "And he's hungry."

A dark claw like hand fired down and clamped around Luna's neck and with unnatural strength, lifted her high enough off the ground her feet no longer touched. Suffocating in his grip Luna's pried at Pazuzu's hand but it was to no avail.

With his devilish eyes he burned is glare into her soft green ones. "Straight from the Pit of Hate, I summoned, the Roladash."

Through struggled breaths of air Luna cried, "No! He'll kill them! He'll kill everyone! Please! No!"

Pazuzu tightened his grip around her neck and brought her head closer to his till his lips were only inches from her ear and whispered, "And when he does, I'll be there to soak up every. Drop. Of blood."

Then he chucked the feeble spirit into the crater, watching her roll down its rocky sides, halting only when she rammed into the side of the globe. There she laid, vulnerable like a child, unable to stop what had been started.

At the edge of the crater Pazuzu stood menacingly above her and began to prepare his return to Earth.

"Don't worry," he chuckled as he walked away. "I'll bring back your Guardians. Well... I'll salvage what I can at least!" Howls of disturbing laughter cascaded the Moon's surface as he took for Earth, sealing its gruesome fate.

In the crater, Luna still laid, choking and coughing on every breath of air she took. She lifted a weak arm trying desperately to plead for Pazuzu to stop, but it soon collapsed fatigued. Alone, she watched as all the hope she had fought so hard to secure, dwindled into space, the veins on her neck turning black where Pazuzu once had a fearsome grip.

On her last breath rode the words, "Jamie, I'm so sorry."

AND we haven't even made it to the quote in my summary yet! Prepare yourself. War is upon us ;) Review and I'll see ya next time!


	23. Chapter 23 - The Snake

A/N: UGH. SO LATE. I apologize... But here it is! I tried like a manic to get it out so there may be a few to a lot of grammatical errors but I think you'll make it... Heh... P.S. School is tough...

When the asteroid hit Earth the impact threw Jamie onto the street knocking the air out of his lungs. He collected himself and inches his way off the ground, peeling dirt and rubble from his skin. Looking around he could see the carnage had burned the city alive. He saw no life, only smoke and flame as far as the eye could see.

Jamie took a cautious step in every direction but found his knees were too weak to move quickly. The smell of sulfur burned the inside of his nose and he could feel the furnace air ripping at his flesh.

"Hello?" Jamie called briskly into the emptiness, but only harsh pain tore at his throat as he breathed in the inferno.

He continued his trek down the streets feeling the hot asphalt beneath his bare feet.

"Jamie..."

The spirit felt a chill run through his spine. He span on his heels and found no one. Still only nothing, so he continued walking.

"Jamie..."

"Who's there?" Jamie shouted turning again. Then he heard it again, but it seemed to come from inside his head.

"Jamie I miss you. I miss you... Jamie."

"Who said that? Who's there?" The spirit was screaming turning frantically to see who was speaking to him, but still there was no one. Then he felt a tug on his pants.

Jamie nearly jumped out of his skin, but then felt his blood grow cold. Looking up at him with wide eyes was his little sister, Sophie.

"Sophie!" he lowered himself till he was eyes level with the little girl. She looked as she always had. Small, with disheveled blonde hair and missing teeth. But her voice... It was so deep. So harsh, yet ghostly.

"Jamie why? Why did you leave me?" she asked shallowly.

"I... I..." A knot formed in Jamie's throat as he remembered what happened to his family.

"No Jamie. Why did you do this to us?" Petrified once again he looked to find his family walking in from the shadows... His parents. They stood there with white eyes like ghouls, staring deathly into Jamie's golden ones.

A yelp escaped Jamie's lips as he looked into the ghosts of his family. "How.. What?!"

"All of us Jamie." Then another demon resurrected itself as the Guardians walked in behind the Bennett's with the same white eyes. "How Jamie? I thought you loved us?"

They started to take steps in Jamie's direction moaning in pain as they did. The lonely spirit got to his feet fumbling to escape crying, "No... No! Get away! No!"

Jamie was so perplexed by the terrifying sight that he didn't notice the luminescent cords attached to his "friends" backs. They rose from their spines and trailed off into a dark alley near by.

When Jamie was finally cornered he knew he had to use his powers, but still he couldn't bare the thought of killing them. But inside he knew they were nothing but an illusion.

When he was just about to come to harsh terms with himself he heard something in the distance, like something sliding over sandpaper. Then he heard something begin to gurgle, like someone was choking. Jamie turned to find his family and the Guardians heads were tipped back with their mouths open and a white foam bubbling over from their throats.

Jamie heart beat raced in intoxicating confusion and horror and no sooner were were his family and friends face down on the ground, open wounds bleeding slightly from their backs. He got the glimpse of several string like objects slithering away into an ally.

Jamie didn't want to leave his family and friends lying their but his curiosity won him over and he ran after the strings.

They led him deep into the alley until there was no light. So unnaturally deep Jamie questioned its authenticity.

He could see the glowing cords still being drug deeper and deeper in, when suddenly, they disappeared. As though someone had turned out the lights inside them.

"Wha...wha... Hello?" Jamie stammered. There was no response. Then there was a deep low growl.

"Hello...?" Jamie mumbled quietly. He remembered his gift and lit his hand only to wish he hadnt.

In the light he now produced, glimmered rows of large white fangs clenched shut between slimy scaly lips.

Jamie let loose a terrified scream and rushed back the way he'd come, whilst hearing a treacherous roar behind him. His feet beat the ground hurriedly away from the devilish slithering occurring behind him.

He breathed furiously in search of light but the alley seemed longer going back than it had coming in. Blistering heat began to once again find its way under skin and he knew he was approaching the city when fire and decay was eventually surrounding him. He'd made it.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed paralyzed as he heard the beast creep up behind him.

But what got his stomach churning was when the beast started to chant in a hissy voice "Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash! Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash!"

"Jack! North! Bunny!" Jamie cried frantically, but it was too late. A boom of concrete and brick sent debris in Jamie's direction and an enormous serpent of purplish green scales landed in hunger before him.

It's harrowing yellow eyes blazed at Jamie and through its large teeth it hissed again "Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash!"

There were no words to describe the utter fear that courses through Jamie's veins. In this moment felt lifeless, like he'd already died inside.

The serpent snapped hungrily at Jamie but missed when the spirit hurled himself into the air. In frustration Jamie blasted the monster with a beam of light but it merely bounced off its scales and blinded the Guardian himself.

In pain he fell miserably to the ground as the vengeful teeth raided down on him. Jamie got his focus just in time to jump out of the way with a loud clamp.

"Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash! Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash!"

It's tail came around and slammed Jamie against the ground with such a force he wasn't sure his bones were in tact any longer.

Jamie fought desperately to get to his feet but only suffered another blow to the gut.

"Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash! Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash!"

Jamie conjured a ball of energy between his palms and sent it in the snakes direction but it bounced off and returned fire, once more knocking Jamie to the ground.

"Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash! Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash!"

There was no use. The beast was too strong. Where had it come from? What was it? Jamie watched as terrible jaws unhinged themselves to swallow the defenseless Guardian, so he closed his eyes and awaited defeat.

"Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash! Rola-Rola-Rola-Dash!"

A/N: so I'll try and be quicker about getting the next chapter in! See you then!


	24. Chapter 24 - Masque

A/N: sorry guys. I broke my leg and was in the hospital... Man. Oh well. Here it is though! I didn't forget about you! :3

Jamie's eyelids clenched tightly in preparation of demise, waiting for the sharp teeth to penetrate it his skin. But as time passed, the teeth never came.

Jamie opened his eyes hesitantly and was caught breathless to see a large man standing in the mouth of the Roladash, holding its jaw wide open.

"North!" Jamie stumbled to his feet and no sooner were Bunny, Tooth and Sandy joining the large man. They used whatever fire power they possessed to fight back the large serpent.

"Jamie! Go! Run!" Tooth screamed.

Without a second thought Jamie found himself hurling past the sustained snake in search of shelter, wincing at the burning rubble beneath him. Then it was cold. Very cold.

Jamie could see his breath in front of him and smiled slightly.

"Jack..." he thought.

A misty light gleamed over the asphalt and Jamie thought he could he the sound of mischievous laughter bouncing around him.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled waving his hands. "I'm here! I'm here!" He stopped running and looked to the skies.

Through an icy cloud of mist he could see someone flying around carelessly, giving no notice to Jamie.

Agitated Jamie formed a small beed of light in his hands and chucked it at the figure. It stopped.

There was silence.

"Jamie!" North called coming from around the snake. "Jamie what happened?"

The serpent didn't seem to move either. It was paralyzed.

Tooth flew frantically in circles looking for anything telling whatsoever but came up empty handed. "Something's wrong..." she whispered under her breath.

Jamie looked again to the skies to see the figure was staring right at him. Seedy white eyes pierced through the icy haze and locked on Jamie.

"What'sat?" Bunny asked joining the group.

"I... I think it's... Jack?" Jamie mumbled questioningly.

The others looked mysteriously at it until a cold chill ran staunch through the air. The figure began to hover ominously in the Guardians' direction.

"What's that?" Tooth squeaked. Echoing from the thing and through the streets was a strange whistling. As if a distant ghost was whistling in the heavens.

"Jamie?" moaned a voice similar to Jacks. It rushed over the melody of the whistle and fell upon The groups ears.

"Jamie..." it moaned again, this time as though it was in pain.

"Jack!" Tooth cried and started to fly at the figure but her leg was grabbed by Bunny who pulled her back down.

"Wait." he commanded.

"Look!" Screamed North. He pointed at the ground in the distance which was starting to collapse.

All around them the world started to eroded, breaking away into nothingness until they were left stranded on a floating island of rock in space. Nothing but black surrounding them.

"Welcome to my home." Someone said in a raspy deep voice behind them.

The Guardians turned in shock to find a man standing their dressed in a long black robe. The robes followed up his body till they reached his neck, or lack of. This man had no head and instead carried a masquerade mask in front of where his should be, upon it carved a face.

"Who... Who are you?" Jamie stammered.

The mans mask face seemed to twitch to life moved as a regular would.

"My name is Pazuzu." It said sounding even more deadly. "Your friend has... Injured me..." A dangerous smile crept over its "face" and drop of blood fell from its neck area.

"Jack." Bunny whispered.

"That's right!" Confirmed Pazuzu. "So I had to return the favor."

There was a united gasp in horror and a headless Jack Frost rolled from Pazuzu's robes and landed in front of the Guardians, black sand billowing from where his head should be.

"Jack!" Cried Jamie landing to his side. "Jack no! Jack! Jack!"

"Jamie!" Bunny shouted lunging towards Jamie but it was too late as a dark twisted weed sprouted from the ground, fastening around Jamie's waist and pulling him above the others. Tooth tried to fly after him but another weed sprouted grabbing her too by the waist. Then another. And another. Till all the Guardians were floating in the air squirming to be released by the weeds.

"You see." Pazuzu started looking up at them. "You can try to conquer hate, but you'll only end up dead. You've tried to stop me and I see now I must show you who is really in control." Pazuzu grinned at them through his mask. "Welcome to my Nightmare."

There was a hissing sound a collection a purple green scales slithered beneath the spirits at the base of roots when they heard, "Eat them."

"No!" screamed someone from in the dark. Immediately others knew who it was.

North squirmed a little harder till he could turn his head around and he saw him fly in a cascade of ice towards them. "Jack!"

A/N: woo he's alive! I'll be in a car all weekend so ill try and update then. See ya!


	25. Chapter 25 - Naked

A/N: Thanks guys J I hope this chapter makes up for time.

The sound of a paralyzing grunt flew from the serpent's lips as it twitched in frustration at Jack Frost, whom had just mysteriously appeared from the emptiness surrounding them all. With a flash a blinding blue light Jack blew an ice shard into the Roladash's gaping mouth but to no avail it clamped it's hungry jaws together and swallowed the shard.

"Jack Frost…." mumbled Pazuzu who had crept secretly into a nearby shadow. "You should be dead…. " He watched as the winter spirit flew across the others (whom were still struggling with the weeds) attacking the Roladash from every angle.

"Jack! You're alive!" cried Jamie from his tangled mess.

"Of course I am Jamie! These fools can't kill me!" Jack returned in his usual (but breathy) sarcastic tone.

Bunny pulled and tugged at his weeds grip but it wouldn't budge. "How about a little help ya show pony!" he yelled.

"Alright I'm co-" the tail of the snake came down suddenly on Jack with such a force the spirit saw stars as he fell to the ground.

"Jack!" called Tooth. She tugged and tugged to get loose but it seemed the more she put up a fight the tighter the hold got. "Jack c'mon! Get up! Please!"

Tooth's words rang in Jack's ears but his gut quivered, as it seemed to plunge into his abdomen, his rib cage heaving as the wind was knocked out of him, another blow from the Roladash's tail colliding with his belly.

The other Guardians looked on in horror as Jack was flung harshly against the ground, most likely left unconscious.

"Jack!" they all called nearly synchronized. The weeds around their waists tightened further and their won lungs started to concave under the pressure.

From beneath them they heard the snakes deadly calls as it slithered back in the direction, still with an empty stomach. "Rola – Rola – Roladash! Rola – Rola – Roladash!"

"Away! Get away!" North barked kicking his feet as the Roladash raised eye level to its victims.

Jack's eyes felt fuzzy as he opened them, feeling the striking pain in his gut. Before him were the ends of a black robe. He cricked his neck up slightly to see a pair a fiery green eyes staring down at him above a row of dangerously sheared teeth.

The terrible sight caught Jack off guard and he bounced backwards in fear and shock, his breath quickly returning in long gasps.

"Oh don't worry Jack…" Pazuzu hissed. "I'm as shocked to see you as you are me."

Upon closer inspection Jack could see Pazuzu's face was a mask on a stick.

"What? Got to scared of your own face?" Jack cracked.

Pazuzu's eyes flared up and he dashed in Jack's direction wrenching off Jack's hoodie and exposing his bare chest. With his talon like fingers Pazuzu gripped Jack's neck and whispered into his ear, "You are a good looking boy, but I think I could make you hot."

Stunned and dazed at what had just happened and been said Jack could feel the temperature around him begin to rise. The grip on throat started to choke him out and he squirmed restlessly to be released.

Pazuzu laughed maniacally and pulled the uncomfortable spirit from the ground, forcing Jack to cough and gasp for air. Jack's chest started to burn as the temperature continued to escalate and his once cold skin turned sour and his stomach started to churn in sickness.

"Please!" Jack gasped between nauseous breaths. "Let me Go! Please!" His bare - feet started to sting as well and the world seem to enclose on him.

"Oh Jack. I tried to kill you before in a quick and painless way so you wouldn't have to suffer. But here you are again. So you can bet that this time, I'm going to make it hurt." Pazuzu's lips crept across his mask face and his teeth dug into each other in a tight grin.

"Let him go you witch!" called Tooth. Next to her Sandy kicked and struggled to break free.

North was fending off the Roladash with his large feet, kicking its head in wherever it tried to strike. "We've got to figure something out! This isn't going to work forever."

"Looks like your friends are having trouble." Pazuzu grated with a dying Jack in his grasp. "Shall we give them more?"

Pazuzu tossed Jack to the ground crept back into his shadow.

Jack lay there coughing and gasping, clawing at the ground as though it would save his life, his staff snapped in two by his side. His eyes tried to close but he feared if they did they wouldn't open again, the temperature continuing to climb until he finally wretched beside himself.

Then a low rumble started to shake the ground. A terrible laugher penetrated the heat of the air and a hole started to open in the middle of island and a black and red liquid cascaded into the center, filling it the brim. A fowl stink diffused the air and a weed grabbed and yanked Jack up till he was bobbing nearly lifeless by his friends.

"Jack! C'mon mate! You can do this!" Bunny insisted trying to reach him. But the half naked Guardian was seldom to make any movements before the weeds around him and the others started to hoist them above the pit of bubbling liquid.

Just as hope died with their faith a voice trembled in Jack's ears, "Blood is thicker than water Jack, do you know what that means? It means it sinks first. Your blood my friend, is frozen. Which means when everyone else drifts to the bottom, I can watch you float right to the top." And the weeds released them all into the pool.

A/N: There you have it. Review and stuff!


	26. Chapter 26 - Blackout and Bleedout

**A/N: **I got enough yes' ! Thank you all so much and here it is!

The darkness infected the mid-day sky like a cancer over Burgess and proceeded its domination of the countryside. The general population below scuttled in confusion and paranoia at the intensifying fortress of black cloud that was now blocking out the sunlight. Traffic slowed, police watch - towers became active and the thousands of workforce members placed their cheeks against the window - pane of their offices to get a better look.

The asphalt upon the streets began to steam and crackle as the underlying earth shifted unmercifully left to right. Perplexed cries emulated from the cars scattered along the streets. Windows burst in their frames and the skeletons of many a skyscraper began to crumble. Pedestrians ran circles around their dashing thoughts of what may be happening or what was about to happen. Just as the it seemed the center of the Earth was about to crack open, a fog spilled over the ground and brought an eerie calmness to the disaster. Hell, was put on hold.

Between the plumes of thick dark clouds a mysterious white glow peeked through, cascading the city in a sheet white aura. The Moon. It's charming quality seemed to hypnotize the hysteria and people cooled their rising terror for the briefness that it lasted. That was, it didn't last for a very reasonable amount of time. While it continued to sneak out of the smoke the tranquil darkness turned into pail horror as large holes oozing a familiar dark red liquid came into view. The liquid, reminiscent of blood, drizzled down the Moon's vast sides and pooled inside the numerous craters on its surface. A sharp sound like that of a screaming child killed the other terror struck noises of the night and brought human after human to their knees, their hands cupped over their ears in gut wrenching pain. It seemed as though every living thing had been strapped to ground incapacitated by the noise, but that theory was soon proved wrong.

An older man, curled into a ball, opened his eyes long enough to see the blood run from his face. The feet of several hundred small children paced by him, all heading in the same direction. Afraid for their safety he rose and grabbed a small little girl that was making her way around him. He looked into her face to see her eyes were completely white.

"What are you doing!" he shouted at her above the screech. She didn't change her gaze's direction. In a deep almost warped voice she spoke "I am walking home."

"Home!?" he shouted again, refusing to let her go. "Where is home?! C'mon get down before you get…." He stopped midsentence when he saw tiny red stripes begin to drip down her white eyes. Upon closer inspection he saw that within the white and crimson mess, a design was being made. A mask. The putrid spectacle within her eyes shocked him backwards and he landed on his back facing the sky, his thoughts drowning him until the he caught sight of the something that disturbed him even deeper under his skin. There, within the ever - bleeding Moon was the red imprint of a mask.

"What… is going on…?" he mumbled to himself.

Jack's head felt weak.

"Jack. Wake up." His eyes stayed closed but he could hear someone, some people begging for him to open them

"Jack. C'mon mate wake up!"

"Jack please get up! Please!"

"Jack there isn't much time you have to wake up!"

As his sense came back to him he started to feel that his body was being nudged repeatedly.

Slowly Jack's eyelids peeled open.

He saw nothing but space and felt nothing but rubble beneath him.

"Where am I?" he thought to himself.

"Jack! Thank God… Get up!"

Jack felt his fragile body hoisted off the ground and placed on his feet. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and felt the sharp shooting pain of his many wounds. Beginning to look around a feeling a relief flooded through his body as his family… friends came into view. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and most importantly Jamie.

"Guys. I'm so glad to…"

"Not enough time. Let's go." North interpreted and shuffled everyone off.

"Wait Wait!" Jack stopped. "Where's my staff?"

North whipped around and dropped to one knee bringing himself eye level with Jack. This sudden act of aggression surprised the spirit.

"You won't need it" North insisted. Jack could read a trace of sorrow and fear in North's voice.

When the large man rose he brought one finger to the side, ushering Jack's gaze. The other spirits looked sharply away, and Jack only stood there. A deep pang of terror winding its way up his spine and settling under his skin.

**A/N:** Looks like were back in business!


	27. Chapter 27 - HeartLock

**A/N: **It just gets weirder and weirder. You've been warned.

The gaze of the guardians caught the perverse sight of Luna, the ultimate spirit, strapped to the Moon's dusty surface by black weeds, purple veins burning holes through her skin as a thick red globs of blood slid their way in streams down her sides.

"What….?" Jack tried but hollow emptiness was all that he could muster from his lips.

"He…. He…" Luna gasped, cringing in pain from her situation. "He is using me. You… You have to protect Earth…" a glob of blood erupted from her mouth.

North pressed his palm to his eyes trying desperately to erase the image from his brain. The others turned feeling sick.

"What is he trying to do?" Tooth asked as delicately as she could without heaving. Bloodshot eyes quickly snapped in her direction, blazing through damp clumps of dirty white hair.

Luna's dry blue lips pursed in dehydration. "He knows…" she coughed again revealing another glob of blood. Tooth nearly fainted but managed to collect herself, turning away for a moment. Sandy however, took the event terribly as he shook in disgust over by a nearby crater.

"Knows what?" Tooth tried again. Bunny appeared behind her looking equally as disgusted but more so hungry for answers.

"My… My body…. My blood…" Luna began weakly. "It holds the keys to every child's heart." A vein singed its way to the surface of Luna's skin, a burning noise accompanying it. A hoarse screech tried to reveal itself but Luna's damaged lunges wouldn't allow it. The others felt their own hearts begin to break in sympathy for the dying spirit.

"Please…" Jack begged gently. "Tell us what we need to know…. And we will stop this. I promise." Jack knew it was Luna who had saved them from the last encounter with Pazuzu, using the last of her energy.

Luna looked to him in sorrow but compliance. "Every child's heart…." She coughed again but no blood appeared. She continued, " Every child's soul is protected by a spell called a Heartlock. A mystical chain and lock that magically secures itself around their heart defending their innocence and will to believe."

Slowly the Guardians began to creep closer, entranced by this new knowledge and waiting for the answers they so desired. "Go on…" North pushed.

Luna's tugged a bit at her weed shackles as if they would continue her sentiment for her, but they merely pulled her back down to ground.

"Every time a new child is born, and a new Heartlock is created and fastened to their heart, a vein exclusive to that child forms within my own body acting as a key. As long as the child believes, the blood flows smoothly through the vein."

Jack's mind swirled mystified by what he was hearing.

"But…" Luna grimaced, "there are defects to the Heartlock system." The others grew keen. "When a child stops believing… the Heartlock is unlocked and the child becomes vulnerable to darkness, like a disease without a vaccine. However, there is another way to unlock the children's hearts." Luna managed a devastating look at the bloody mess that was once her body. "To steal the key."

"Her blood…" Bunny uttered quietly. Now a little louder, "Her blood is the key!" By this time Bunny was screaming to the others. "Pazuzu is bleeding her out to enslave the kids! He's going to-"

Bunny was cut short by a loud shriek tearing its way into the silence like a chainsaw.

"What in the bloody…" he turned to find the others pale faced. "Guys what was that?" he asked… but they could barely respond. Looking down he noticed thin streams on blood rushing in an organized fashion across the Moon's surface.

"Luna!" Bunny screamed but he was too late. He rushed over to find she was gone. In her place a shrinking pool of blood that was being drained quickly into the raging streams.

"This can't be…" Jack whispered. "We're too late…"

"Soon Pazuzu will have all he needs." Tooth added remorsefully.

"He will cover the world in complete darkness." North ended. "The keys to the children's souls, now rests in the hands of the darkest being to ever exist. And we couldn't stop him."

The Moon now dripped with the blood of every child's heart, now turning black at the feet of the elusive dark king, Pazuzu.

**A/N: **Oh snap.


End file.
